


The Only Secret People Keep Is Immortality

by iamsnowwhite



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Immortality, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 32,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsnowwhite/pseuds/iamsnowwhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, it’s true. Clarke is psychic. Every person she sees- well every person who is alive that she sees- has an aura. It’s a certain color that surrounds them, and can change with their mood. She can also hear people’s thoughts. And if someone touches her, even a gentle nudge as they rush past her in the hallway, she will know everything there is to know about them. </p><p>However, everything Clarke thinks she knows changes when Bellamy Blake shows up at her school on a random Thursday.</p><p>AU based off the book Evermore by Alyson Noel. Title is a quote from Emily Dickinson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What She Saw

**Author's Note:**

> Throughout this series I will be using the aura chart from the book for what each color means:  
> Red: energy, strength, anger, sexuality, passion, fear, ego  
> Orange: Self-control, ambition, courage, thoughtfulness, lack of will, apathetic  
> Yellow: optimistic, happy, intellectual, friendly, indecisive, easily led  
> Green: peaceful, healing, compassion, deceitful, jealous  
> Blue: spiritual, loyal, creative, sensitive, kind, moody  
> Indigo: benevolence, highly intuitive, seeker,  
> Violet: highly spiritual, wisdom, intuition  
> Pink: love, sincerity, friendship  
> Gray: depression, sadness, exhaustion, low energy, skepticism  
> Brown: greed, self-involvement, opinionated  
> Black: lacking energy, illness, imminent death  
> White: perfect balance

The beeping starts at 5:45am that morning. Clarke curses herself for setting her alarm so early, she does this every morning. She rolls over to hit the snooze button before falling back asleep. Those fifteen minutes before her next alarm are her favorite fifteen minutes of the day.

"You sleep any longer you won't have time to do your makeup," Raven says from her spot on the end of Clarke's bed.  

Clarke slams her head into her pillow, she doesn't have time for this right now.

"No seriously, G. Don't you wanna look pretty?"

"You know I don't wear makeup, Raven."

She sits up and stares at her friend with an angry expression. Raven likes to pop in at random times, usually ones that are quite inappropriate for Clarke. Of course Raven is Clarke's best friend, but she can still be annoying as hell. Clarke loves when Raven comes to visit. But the thing is, Clarke is the only one who can see Raven. Raven died in the car crash that also killed Clarke's mother and father. Clarke almost died in this crash, but for some unknown reason, she got to stay.

Ok, the reason isn't unknown.

Clarke remembers the crash. She remembers the tree they hit, and the way everyone slammed against various parts of the car. Then, it was like she was outside watching it all. Everything was different, however. The grass on the ground beside the road hummed and sparkled. The trees glowed, the sky was sapphire blue, and the birds sang like an angelic choir. Clarke wanted to explore, she wanted to stay. So she did. She stayed there in that unfamiliar world to see what there was to see.

Then, she saw her mom and dad and Raven too. They were all walking across some bridge that disappeared into the distance. Clarke couldn't see the end.

She raced after them, trying to catch up and cross the bridge with them. But she was too late.

The bridge was now gone. Her family, her best friend... Gone.

"You would look so much better with some mascara, maybe some lip gloss..." Raven says.

Clarke sighs, getting out of bed and walking downstairs to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Raven follows.

"Why do you insist I change my look all the time? I am doing just fine."

Raven rolls her eyes, "You used to love looking good, Clarke. What happened to that girl? You remember her; the one who would sneak out with me to go to parties, the one who would wear cute clothes and pretty makeup..."

"You know what happened to her. She started hearing people's thoughts and seeing people's auras. I can't wear cute clothes because it leaves more skin for people to touch and what happens when someone touches me? Oh yeah, I get their entire life story in my head. I know their every thought and every little thing about them. I don't wear makeup anymore because that would draw attention to me. And I can't have that. Then people would know I'm a freaking psychic!"

And with that, Raven disappeared.

Clarke sighs, she knows she shouldn’t have said all that. But she is feeling overwhelmed with all of Raven’s recent pushing. Pushing her to wear makeup, pushing her to wear something other than the giant hoodies she wears everyday, pushing her to be her old self...

But that girl is gone.

Yes, it’s true. Clarke is psychic. Every person she sees- well every person who is alive that she sees- has an aura. It’s a certain color that surrounds them, and can change with their mood. Things like; dull, puke green means jealousy, and bright pink means love. She can also hear people’s thoughts, if she’s close enough to them. And if someone touches her, even a gentle nudge as they rush past her in the hallway, she will know everything there is to know about them.

After finishing her breakfast, Clarke dashes up the stairs to finish getting ready. She brushes her teeth, throws her hair into a ponytail, and changes into a hoodie and a pair of jeans. Then, she grabs her phone and headphones- her most important school supplies- and heads out to her car.

She picks up Miller on her way to school and doesn’t even have to question his pale orange aura. He is visibly deep in thought as he stares down at his phone.

“New guy?” Clarke asks, knowing Miller is always talking to some guy he met online.

He shakes his head, not looking up from his phone, “Nope.”

“Same guy?”

“Monty,” he says simply.

Pure pink flashes into his aura when he says his name. It makes Clarke happy. She knows she can’t get too close to Miller, even though he is one of her closest friends, it would risk people finding out about her psychic abilities.

Before Clarke can ask him more about this Monty guy (and she knows he wants to talk about it, she is in his head after all), they get to the school parking lot.

They both get out of the car and head to their first period classes without another word.

The next class goes by quickly, Clarke loves art class. The teacher is literally the best, and her aura is so light, that it’s almost white. But there is some yellow in there, so she’s not perfectly balanced.

Next, is lunch. Clarke ventures to the cafeteria and finds a seat next to Lexa at their usual table. Lexa greets her kindly. She’s thinking about next period. She is happy about it, as she always is. That girl she’s been crushing on is in that class.

Clarke turns up the volume of the music she’s been listening to on her phone. The music drowns out the thoughts, other people’s thoughts. Clarke doesn’t want to hear about Lexa’s plans to ask Costia out for the millionth time. She would tell her to just go for it already, Costia feels the same way and Clarke knows it, but how would she explain that to Lexa? She’s never told Clarke about her crush.

Miller joins them a few minutes later, telling them about an infuriating exchange that went down in his chemistry class.

Clarke is too busy staring down at her slice of pizza to notice them both stop talking. She’s also too busy to realize that everyone in the cafeteria is staring at someone who just walked in.

She finally looks up when she notices they’re not talking anymore, and follows their gaze to _him_.

He stands there wearing a leather jacket with a white v-neck t-shirt underneath. He also wears a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, and a pair of biker boots. The second thing Clarke notices about this guy is his hair. It’s dark and curly and looks like he hasn’t done anything to style it. It’s hot. Then, she notices the space around him. She sees lust and deceitful filled auras next to him, the ones of the girls who flocked around him when he walked in. But he himself, does not have an aura. No color, no rainbow that she usually sees around people.

The only time that happens, the only people who don’t have an aura...

Are people who are already dead.

Then, his gaze shifts to her. Everything stops and Clarke suddenly feels warm.

She manages to force her eyes away, looking back down to her pizza before taking a sip of her soda.

She could already tell, this guy is too good to be true. She doesn’t even know why he looked in her direction. She is an outcast. He has all the girls around him already. Echo is hanging off his arm, why look any further?

As Clarke turns her attention back to her only two friends, she hears Miller talking about the guy already. Lexa even chimes in, saying it’s amazing how quickly the popular people crowded him.

“Clarke, do you see this guy?” Miller asks as she continues to eat her lunch as if nothing has happened.

“Huh?” she asks, cluelessly.

“The new guy over there? Totally hot, totally your type as the only semi straight one at this table who is not in a relationship.” Lexa says, nodding in his direction.

“How’d you know I am in a relationship?” Miller quickly asks.

“Please, Nathan. I am not stupid.”

“Wait, so you and Monty, that’s like, real?” Clarke asks, obviously turning the conversation away from the new guy who is currently walking towards the popular table with Echo and her friends.

“Yes, just like you and that guy will be soon. You’re into him,” Miller answers, seeing right through Clarke. She knew it was coming, but can you blame a girl for trying?

“He’s just some guy,” Clarke says. “What if he's a douche?”

“I am going to get him to sit with us tomorrow for lunch,” Miller announces.

Clarke rolls her eyes, returning her focus to a dent in the table.

She knows Miller, he thinks that if he is in a relationship, Clarke should be too. There is no way she’s getting out of this. But she can sure as hell stall.

Her next class is history, which she usually enjoys. But not today. Not when the new guy is instructed to sit right beside her. Bellamy Blake is his name...

“Hey,” he says to her. Clarke ignores Echo and Monroe’s thoughts directed towards her. They’re not at all positive and are all about why the hell Bellamy is talking to Clarke, the loser.

She offers him a small smile, turning up the volume of her music.

“I’m Bellamy.”

“Clarke.” She may be antisocial but she’s not rude.

Much to Clarke’s relief, their teacher walks in just then, ready to start class.

\---

Clarke walks quickly to her car after her last class of the day, ready to head home and get away from the noise.

But parked next to her, and leaning against the hood of his car, is Bellamy.

She walks past him, hoping he won’t strike up any conversation. And he doesn’t. So she slips into the driver’s seat, turns on her car and begins her drive home.


	2. What He Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy meets Clarke. Well... He sees her in the mall, mildly stalks her, and meets her at school.

He watched them all die. Every single one of his friends.

He tried drinking. He tried drugs. He tried everything he could think of to make the voices stop. To get the colors out of his head.

But eventually, he realized something. This was his life now. Nothing he could do about it. So he accepted it, embraced it. He met other’s like him, learned what it meant to be immortal.

He woke up and thought it would be like every other day of his long, long life.

But it wasn’t.

He went to a new town after packing his things into his camaro. He got bored walking around town, so he decided to try the mall. Shit always seemed to be happening at a place where people shop, he’d found.

Then, he spotted someone who reminds him of himself. It only takes him a moment to recognize her as another immortal. She has no aura.

She also wears a large hoodie, trying to conceal herself. And has a pair of headphones in her ears, to drown out the screaming she hears inside her head. That’s what Bellamy had done when he first came back. He hid himself away.

She looked past him, right over his shoulder at the store he was standing in front of. But she didn’t look at him. She didn’t have to.

Suddenly, Bellamy felt everything change. The world stopped spinning, his heart stopped beating. Everything felt warm and good.

He knew what this meant. The first immortal he’d met told him about it. Lincoln told him that when everything slows, like it did when he saw her, it meant something. It meant you’d found it. You’d found your soulmate. He explained it like this; after crossing over to the other side, immortals stay for a bit, then come back. When you come back, your soulmate gets unlocked. Lincoln never found his, but Bellamy knows who it should be. But that’s a story for another day.

This girl, this blonde who thinks she is all alone, is the one for him.

Now he just has to meet her.

He goes a little closer to her, to read her thoughts, but all he gets is that she wants to go home and that she has to get out of there quickly before the thoughts overwhelm her.

So he does something he knows he shouldn’t. It’s risky, but it has to be done. He pulls his own hood up, and brushes her hand with his own as he rushes by her. By the thoughts and memories he gains from the touch, he can tell she didn’t get anything from him. This is good. However, for that brief moment when the tips of their fingers touched, the voices stopped. The colors went away. It was as if he was normal again. That she definitely felt.

But now he knows.

He knows.

He knows how she crossed over, and he knows about her best friend... Well at least they have something in common. She talks to her dead best friend, and he talks to his dead little sister.

Her name is Clarke.

He knows where she lives, and where she goes to school. He knows her schedule which soon will be his too.

With all this new information, he heads back to his hotel room to formulate his plan.

\---

He’s not going to go to all of her classes. Just a few. And he can’t just go up to her and say, ‘hey there Clarke! I’m Bellamy, you’re soulmate! Now drop everything and come with me’. She has to learn about what she is, what he is. He has to teach her.

Her school is a ways from his hotel, and he doesn’t like waking up early, so he decides to show up around lunch time.

When he does walk through the doors and head to the cafeteria, everything goes according to plan.

Sure, Bellamy knows he’s attractive. And yes, he does use that fact to his advantage. The first part of his plan is to get everyone’s attention. Settle himself in the position of top dog. Then, he will show Clarke she can be just as great. It is going to be hard and slow work, but it would be worth it to spend the rest of forever with the person he’s meant to be with.

Some girl named Echo is the first to approach him. Her aura is dark red with lust and has lots of brown in it too. She’s horny and self-involved. Great. High school is just great, Bellamy thinks. He is so glad he finished school 381 years ago.

Echo and her friends, Monroe and Harper (Bellamy knows that Harper hates Echo because she stole her boyfriend freshman year, and Monroe thinks she’s the hottest one of the group, therefore, hates the other two from principle, while Echo also thinks she is the hottest and is wondering why she lets the other two even hang around her) invite Bellamy over to sit with them at their table. The popular table. Did Bellamy mention how much he loves high school?

He can hear Clarke’s friends talking about him at their table close by. The guy- who has the most pink aura Bellamy has ever seen- wants to set up Clarke with the new hot guy. He thinks I’m hot, nice. While the girl, who also has a bit of pink in her aura, is totally preoccupied with some girl.

He tries to read Clarke’s mind, and hears that she’s thinking about how to avoid him. That would certainly put a halt on his plan. He cannot let that happen.

The bell rings and Bellamy says farewell to his ‘new friends’. From a safe distance, he follows Clarke to her next class, history. Nice! He’s lived a lot of that.

All he has to do is look into the teacher’s eyes and he will think Bellamy is his new student.

In addition to being able to read minds and talk to his baby sister, Bellamy’s learned to manipulate people using only eye contact. It takes a long time to master this skill, and it only works on normal people.

Bellamy takes his seat next to Clarke and smirks when she looks at him.

“Hey,” he says, knowing she will shy away.

All she gives him is a small smile. Then, she turns up the music she’s listening to, trying to ignore him. Or trying to ignore the thoughts of the mean girl wannabes in the front row.

He leans in a little bit, smiling even more.

“I’m Bellamy.”

“Clarke.”

He is about to say something else when the teacher walks back into the classroom and begins teaching.

Bellamy doesn’t listen to the lecture, why should he? He was there when most of this stuff happened. Instead, he spends those 95 minutes developing the next stage of his plan.

He can feel Clarke glance at him a few times during the class. She’s thinking about how hot he must be in that leather jacket... Well... That’s not what Bellamy expected.

When the bell rings, Bellamy must move quickly. He bolts from the classroom and makes it to his car before anyone else even leaves the building.

The next stage of his plan is for Clarke to see him everywhere. So he is all she thinks about. He won’t say anything to her until tomorrow at lunch. He knows that her friend is going to ask him to sit with them, and he is going to accept. So for now, he sits on the hood of his car, pretending to text some friends. She walks out a few minutes later and he can hear her shock from where he’s sitting.

She is hoping he won’t talk to her. And he won’t. Even though he wants to. He wants nothing more than to spill everything. Nothing more than to bring her to his hotel room and listen to her tell him the story of her life, even though he already knows it. They have forever, but he doesn’t want to waste time.

Once she drives off, he gets into his own car and heads back to the hotel.

He falls asleep when he gets there, school must’ve tired him out. He wakes up a few hours later and knows he needs to have a meal. Wiping the sleep from his eyes, he makes his way over to the fridge and grabs one of the glass bottles from inside. The red liquid inside almost shimmers in the dimly lit room and he begins drinking it as he sits on the bed to watch some tv.

Normally, he would be out on the town, finding some people to hang out with, making some new friends. But tonight, he thinks about Clarke. He wonders why it took him so long to find his soulmate, and here she is having just become immortal. And she already has hers. He’s not bitter, just curious. He also wonders, why her? Bellamy has met plenty of immortals who want to be with him, and Clarke is the one who is chosen for him. He does not question is, he knows that when they touch for the first time (really touch not just fingers brushing in passing) they’ll both get the mark. Plus, Clarke is hot under that hoodie. So he will not complain.

Within the span of two days, Bellamy’s life has changed forever.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you have read the books, just know that I will be changing some things and taking some liberties.   
> I hope you all liked this chapter and I would love to know what you think :)  
> Join me on tumblr @ clarrkesbellamy


	3. Charming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Miller throw a party, and Raven's curiosity grows about this guy who is making Clarke act so strange.

Clarke suffers through first period physics, wishing the entire time for the class to be over. Then, she heads to her Spanish class. Now this class she likes, she sits in the back of the class and the teacher loves Clarke, so she is rarely called on.

But today Bellamy is there.

It is the highest level Spanish class the school offers, so everyone in the class is good at speaking the language. But Bellamy seems fluent. He answers every question the teacher asks and finishes his worksheets within minutes. Then, when he’s done, he turns around from his seat in front of Clarke and tries to help her finish her own work.

“You’re pretty smart,” Bellamy says.

“You think so?” she replies.

“Yeah. What’s your grade in this class?”

“I have all A’s,” she tells him. “I am assuming you do as well. Even though it’s only your second day.” That sounded a little bitter, but what does she care.

“Why would you think that?” he laughs.

“Umm... You are pretty much fluent...”

“Oh I speak four languages,” he explains.

“What? Which ones?”

“Well, obviously English, but also Spanish, French, and German. Once you learn two, the third and fourth aren’t that hard.”

Clarke laughs.

“What?”

“You’re like perfect. Like a Ken doll.”

“I am way better looking than a Ken doll.”

Clarke laughs again, “So you’re sitting with us at lunch today? I assume my friend Miller asked you.”

She doesn’t know why she is being so friendly with him. She wants to avoid him, not walk straight into Miller’s trap. This is her first real conversation with Bellamy, and she feels her resolve slipping from her grasp as he speaks.

“I most certainly am.”

\---

The look Clarke gets from Miller as she walks to their table with Bellamy right next to her is probably the funniest thing she’s ever seen. It’s much better than the thoughts floating around the room... Some of the popular girls are thinking very nasty things right now, and they’re all directed towards Clarke.

He sits down with them and even more nasty words are sent their way. This time, Lexa and Miller are in the cross fires as well, and that pisses Clarke off.

Despite this, she has a somewhat good time with Bellamy during lunch. The conversation is easy and lighthearted, like most first meetings are.

The one weird thing is that Bellamy didn’t bring any lunch. Just some red drink that she assumes is an energy drink...

The bell rings and they all part ways to go to class.

\---

“What? No teasing today, Raven?” Clarke asks as she gets ready for school the next morning.

Raven sits on Clarke’s bed, studying her friend. Her usual sarcastic and snarky nature is gone today, it worries Clarke.

“No,” she says. “I am trying to figure out why you’re more... peppy.”

“I’m peppy?” Clarke raises an eyebrow.

“Yeah... And it’s weird. Is there a guy?” Raven suddenly smiles. "Or a girl?

Clarke lets out a sigh, deciding to ignore Raven. That usually doesn’t work well, and can end badly... But Clarke does not want to talk about Bellamy.

“There is someone! My very own best friend finally has a crush!”

Clarke glares at her, “It’s not a crush!”

“But there is someone?”

“Fine. There is a guy. But I’ve only had one conversation with the guy. It’s no big deal.”

Raven rolls her eyes before crossing her arms over her chest.

Clarke doesn’t say anything more. She instead finishes her morning routine. She gets dressed in her usual uniform, shoves her books into her backpack, and heads out to her car. Raven follows.

The drive to Miller’s house is filled with more questions from the ghost. She wants to know everything about this guy as if she couldn’t follow Clarke around for the day and find out everything she wants to know.

Miller gets into the car and Raven disappears.

“We need to have a party tonight,” he tells her, shoving his phone into his pocket.

“Why?”

He gives her a look like she is crazy, “I want to meet Monty, but a party is a more relaxed setting.”

“What like a costume party?” she jokes, immediately regretting it when Miller takes it seriously.

“I love that idea. I am totally dressing up as Indiana Jones.”

Clarke sighs, “Let’s do it on Saturday. Give some people more time to get a good costume together.”

She is really trying to stall this party that she doesn’t want to happen.

Miller agrees and starts throwing suggestions her way about the planning of the party.

\---

The party is set for Saturday and Clarke is dreading it.

She may be the outcast at school, and so are Miller and Lexa for that matter, but her friends have friends outside of school. Miller invites his friends from his rec league football team, and also his soccer team buddies as well. Lexa invites her friends from all her after school clubs. She has a lot. Friends from her karate class, martial arts class (yes they're two different classes Lexa's made that clear), and also her self defense class are coming. Clarke is expecting around twenty people, until Miller says that his friends have invited people from school. Great. More people.

Clarke concedes, and spends longer than she wants to admit planning her costume.

Susan, Clarke's aunt, was thrilled to know Clarke was having friends over. She told Clarke she would be away for the weekend and gave her her credit card, telling her to have fun. So Clarke bought some fabric and sewed her dress herself. She also bought some new shoes and some makeup. She was going all out for this, and she has no idea why.

Miller calls her as she's getting ready and she puts him on speaker.

"I found a legit Indy hat. My costume is going to be amazing," he tells her.

“Not to brag, but mine will be pretty cool too,” Clarke says, doing a spin in front of her mirror.

“What’s Bellamy coming as?”

Clarke suddenly feels very relieved. She forgot to invite Bellamy... This is very good for her. Clarke plans on letting her guard down at this party. She will probably drink a little, forget she’s a freak for a while. With Bellamy not attending, she can keep up with this plan. If he was there, she knows she would be freaking out the whole time.

“I forgot to invite him...” she tries to fake that she’s bummed out.

“No worries. I invited him. He said he is totally psyched for this party. His words, not mine.”

_Of course you invited him, Miller..._

“Well then, clearly I have no idea what he’s coming as.”

“Well I’m on my way so I can help you set everything up,” he tells her.

“Thanks.” is all Clarke says before Miller hangs up the phone.

She finishes the final touches of her makeup before slipping on her shoes and doing her hair. The style she’s going for is harder to accomplish than she expected, so she is still doing her hair when Miller rings the doorbell. She yells for him to come in and he is with her in the bathroom a minute later.

“Wow, never pegged you for the disney loving type, Clarke,” he says with a laugh.

“Yeah? Well there’s a lot you don’t know about me.”

When she finally gets her hair done, she adds the black headband and it all falls into place. She looks perfect.

Next, she and Miller go downstairs to set out all the food and drinks Clarke bought. Miller then grabs the toolbox from the garage (where it has stayed for years probably, not like Clarke or Susan use it...) and hammers some nails into the covering of the porch so they can hang the fairy lights. Once those are plugged in and lit, they set the lanterns around the rest of the backyard, heading back inside afterwards.

People start arriving and Lexa comes with a big group of intimidating looking people. Soon the house is filled with slightly buzzed teenagers. Clarke is disappointed that she’s barely had anything to drink. Most of the alcohol went quickly, the only thing left are some Mike’s, and you can’t get drunk off those.

The doorbell rings and a confused Clarke goes to answer it. Who else is coming?

She opens the door, trying and failing to hide her utter shock. On her front step stands Bellamy, wearing a Prince Charming costume complete with the cheesy slicked back hair. Now this wouldn’t be a big deal to Clarke, if she was not currently dressed as Cinderella.

She did not tell anyone about what her costume was.

“Ah, my princess!” he says as he walks inside.

How had she forgot he was coming...

“Bellamy...” she says, trying not to focus on the fact that she feels better than she has in a long time.

“You didn’t think I would pass up on a party, did you?”

She can’t help but smile at him. He makes everything feel right.

“Honestly, I didn’t think you’d come,” she admits. “I thought you’d be with Echo or her friends.”

He smirks at her, “I wanted to see you, princess.”

Normally, she’d find that hard to believe, but the look in his eyes tells her that he is telling the truth. He places a hand on her arm and she feels electricity shoot through every nerve she has. It’s a great feeling. It lingers even after he takes his hand away, a tingling feeling under her skin.

“There’s too much noise here, let’s go out back,” he says. She had just been thinking that, but she would never have said it.

Clarke nods and leads him through the front room, past the kitchen, and out to the backyard. No one is currently out there so they sit in one of the large lounge chairs to talk.

He is so close, and Clarke is so not herself tonight. In fact, she is more like who she was before the crash. She can’t help but thank Bellamy for that because every time he is around, she feels normal again.

She forgets about her freakiness and the fact that she talks to her dead best friend. She is just Clarke and he is just Bellamy. Aura-less, unreadable-thoughts, too-good-to-be-true Bellamy. And Clarke is ok with that.

Eventually, they stop talking. Bellamy’s lips come to meet Clarke’s as one hand rests on her cheek and the other on her ribcage.

This kiss packs even more electricity than when he touched her arm earlier... It is intoxicating and Clarke wants more and more. Where he touches her ribcage almost burns, but that doesn’t distract her from his beautiful lips. She may not have gotten drunk off the alcohol, but she is about to get drunk from this.

Some time passes (and Clarke has no idea how much) and Bellamy says he has to leave. He reluctantly stands and heads for the door with Clarke following.

He says goodbye and Clarke is too distracted to read any sort of emotion on his face.

“Well there you are. Thanks for ditching me, host,” Miller says bitterly. “Where have you been all this time?”

“I have no idea.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know what you all think of this chapter, your comments help me out a lot :)
> 
> Come join me on tumblr at clarrkesbellamy.tumblr.com


	4. Thunder and Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke learns some things about what she is, but is left with many questions and no one to answer them.

Monday morning is a mess. Clarke oversleeps and only has thirty minutes to shower, get ready, and get out the door to Miller’s.

After the party on Saturday, she was up until four in the morning cleaning the house. Then, she fell asleep in her costume and slept until one the next afternoon. When she woke up, she undid her hair and threw it into a messy bun. She also hung up her dress neatly in her closet, not wanting to mess up all the work she put into that thing. Next, she threw on some sweats and spent a lazy Sunday on the couch with a pint of ice cream and some reality tv.

She runs from the bathroom- her hair in a wet mess that can possibly pass for a bun- to her closet in search of a tank top.

“What the _fuck_ is that?!” Raven suddenly asks when she appears.

“What’s what?” Clarke asks.

Raven points to Clarke’s side. She looks down to see a lightning bolt tattooed onto her ribcage. It is dark red, almost black and about the size of her thumb.

“What the hell?” Clarke whispers, running her finger over the spot.

“You have no idea how you got that?” Raven asks, skeptically. “How drunk were you?”

“I- I wasn’t drunk... And I didn’t get this... It just appeared.”

“Yeah ok...”

Clarke knows she doesn’t have time to dwell on this, so she quickly pulls a hoodie over her head and pulls on a pair of jeans. She grabs her keys and her backpack from their spot by the door and makes her way out to her car.

For the whole drive to Miller’s, Clarke is thinking about that dumb tattoo.

Then, it hits her. That burn she felt when Bellamy’s hand was in that exact spot. That cannot be a coincidence. She has to talk to him.

\---

She is not even halfway listening in her first period class, and by the time she gets to history, she’s pissed Bellamy isn’t there yet.

She waits in her seat, ignoring the everyday ‘freak’ she gets from Echo and the jealous, dark green aura emanating from Harper as she stares at Echo’s outfit.

When Bellamy walks in, Clarke is livid.

“What the fuck did you do?” she asks in a heated whisper.

He gives her a confused look, “What do you mean?”

“I seem to have a certain lightning bolt,” she hisses.

Bellamy’s face deflates as he lifts his finger to point to his ribcage, just where her tattoo would be.

“Yeah,” she snaps.

“Please, I can explain. Meet me after class?”

“Alright, but this better be good.”

\---

Bellamy grabs Clarke’s hand as they leave the classroom and he can tell how she hates how much heat she gets from his touch.  

Why did he kiss her? How could he have risked his plan like this? No, he hasn't risked it. He's blown it. Everything, ruined.

But, she was right there. And she's his princess... He can't really blame himself for wanting to kiss a pretty girl.

He tells her to get into his car and she does. Then, he drives them to an empty field a few miles from the school and they both get out. He leads the way to a bench where he sits, she stays standing.

"Talk," she says.

"I _know_ , Clarke."

"You _know_ what?"

He sighs, "I know about you and your... abilities."

She swallows and he can hear her thinking of ways to try and get out of this.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," is what she decides to go with.

"Yes, Clarke, you do."

"Could you please specify on these 'abilities'?" She's determined and defensive and Bellamy feels challenged. It's different. Refreshing even.

"You read minds, you see colors that aren't there, oh and Raven. I know about her too."

Suddenly, she's blinking back tears. Her thoughts become unreadable to Bellamy, and that scares him, "You see Raven?"

He nods, wondering where she is going with this.

"Do you see anyone else?"

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, calling out the name of his baby sister.

"Are you sure about this, Bellamy?" Octavia asks from where she stands behind Bellamy.

"Clarke, this is my sister, Octavia. You can see her, right?"

Clarke nods, wiping at a tear that rolls down her cheek.

"You can go, O. Say hi to Lincoln. I'm sure he misses you."

"Already on it, big brother," she says before vanishing.

Clarke now sits beside him on the bench, looking down to her lap.

"How do you know, how do you see them?" she asks, her voice sounding broken.

Just as suddenly as it happened, her thoughts are open again. He can hear that she's thinking about her old life. How she can see Raven and now Octavia. She misses her family. So does Bellamy.

"I'm like you, Clarke."

"What are we?" Now she looks at him and he feels ok again. He knows she does too.

"I can't tell you that, Clarke," he says quietly. "Not yet."

She laughs, buts it's a sad laugh. She shakes her head as well.

"Then what about the lightning bolt?"

He turns so she can get a clearer view of his left side before lifting up his shirt, revealing a mark exactly like the one she has. She runs her finger over the mark and watches as it flashes, changing from dark red to bright white then back again.

"What the hell is it? I swear, Bellamy-"

"I'll tell you," he says, finishing her sentence for her.

He takes her hands in his own, feeling the world go away. Feeling her thoughts vanish from his mind and being replaced with the feeling of buzzing under his skin where their hands meet.

"It's our mark," he explains. "Each pair gets one. It's different for every pair and for some reason, ours is lightning. The placement doesn't mean anything. It probably got placed there because I was touching you there at the time it was made."

"Wait, pair? We're a pair? What does that mean?"

"You've heard of soulmates? It's like that. We are apparently meant to be together..."

Before he knows what happened, her hands are removed from his. She is standing again and looking at him with an angry expression on her face.

"Is something wrong?" he asks, clearly confused.

"How long have you known? About all this?" she snaps.

"Since we first met. Since I saw you in the mall."

"Why didn't you say anything!" she's yelling now. "You're still not telling me anything Bellamy!"

"Clarke it's complicated-"

"No! It's not! You can tell me what we are! You can talk to me about things instead of being sketchy! And you can stop being so mysterious!"

She starts to walk away but he grabs her wrist in an attempt to stop her.

"Don't touch me!" she screams even though he knows she still craves it.

"I don't understand why you're even mad!" now he's yelling.

"You've been playing me! Of course I'm mad!"

She turns, walking back down the path. He runs after her, catching up just as she gets to his car. However, she walks right past it, towards the road.

"Where are you going?" he asks her even though he knows.

_He knows._

He knows how mad she is and he knows that she doesn't want to talk to him right now. But he's not going to let her walk all the way back to school. That's dangerous.

"I'm going back to school! I'm going to get my car and drive home because I am too mad to go to class."

"So what? You're ditching class now?" Leaving campus for lunch is one thing, he was going to take her back in time for class, but he doesn't want her to throw away her education for him. He doesn't want her to change her life at all yet.

She just rolls her eyes and keeps walking.

"Oh at least let me give you a ride back!" he calls after her.

But it's too late. Her music has been turned all the way up and she's currently giving him the finger.

He hears one last thought before she gets too far away: _Even if he is my soulmate, that doesn't mean I have to like him._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really fun to write so I hope you guys like it. I would love to know your thoughts, your comments have been great so far :)


	5. Red Tulip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke thinks about her old life, and how much things have changed.

All morning, Clarke has been dreading going to Spanish class. She knows Bellamy will be there, and she does not want to see him.

She walks into the classroom and notices he is not there. Instead a red tulip rests on her desk. She quickly looks around, trying to see who might have left it there. When she doesn't see anyone, she picks up the flower to get a closer look. Then, she sees a lightning bolt cut into one of the petals and stuffs the flower into her backpack.

She would call Bellamy or send him a text telling him to leave her alone, but she doesn't even have his number. Some soulmate he is...

Not only was she spaced out during her first period statistics class, now Clarke is not paying attention in Spanish either. She is instead thinking of what she will say when she sees Bellamy later. She wants to yell at him, tell him to stop with the flowers and the lightning bolts unless he is willing to say anything more.

But she gets to lunch and he's still not there.

He's not sitting at the table with Lexa and Miller, and he's not at Echo's table either. When Clarke sits down, she takes a better look around the cafeteria. Still no Bellamy.

If she was mad before, she is even more angry now.

They have a fight and he thinks it's a good idea to avoid her? Give her a flower? One that is not typically given as a gift, mind you. Why not a rose?

"Earth to Clarke," Lexa says, waving a hand in front of her face.

"What?"

Lexa and Miller laugh.

"You're somewhere else, Clarke. Why are you so distracted?" Miller asks her.

"Sorry I'm just... Deep in thought I guess," Clarke replies.

She opens her lunch bag and has to hold back a gasp, because there sitting next to her sandwich and bottle of water, is another red tulip.

"What's that?" Lexa asks, seeing the flower.

Clarke pulls the red tulip from her bag and sets it on the table. They all stare at it.

"I am going to kill him," Clarke says under her breath.

As soon as she says it, she knows they both heard her. _Dammit!_ Now she'll have to explain something to them... She needs to think fast.

"You're gonna kill who?" Miller asks. "Can I help?”

Clarke sighs, hoping her lie is good enough, "Bellamy. We're gonna kill Bellamy."

"Why are we doing that?" Lexa asks.

"He kissed me at the party and then didn't call or text or anything. So I got mad and he thinks stupid flowers will make up for it."

"Wait, he kissed you!?" Miller says.

"Yeah... No big deal though because like I said, we're gonna kill him."

Her friends laugh.

Clarke zones out of the rest of the conversation, turning up her music and trying to think of anything but Bellamy. She knows Lexa and Miller are talking about what they each did over the rest of the weekend but knows nothing beyond that.

She tries to think of her homework, her next class, anything really... But she fails miserably. All she can focus on is the waxy petals sitting on the table in front of her, and the man who gave them to her.

Her next class goes quickly, and for that Clarke is glad. She rushes to her last class of the day with her music loud in her ears. Thoughts seem to be even more attracted to her today... She walks through the hallway and is extremely careful not to touch anyone else.

When the last bell finally rings, Clarke puts up her hood and goes quickly to her car. She's happy to see Bellamy is not parked next to her like he usually is. Not that she really expected him there since he seemed to have ditched school today... There is traffic on the way home for some reason and Clarke learns a lot about the woman in the car next to her. She is cheating on her boyfriend with a married man and she thinks he'll leave his wife for her. Good luck.

Finally home, Clarke throws her backpack to the side and heads into the kitchen to get a snack.

Then, she heads out to the backyard with her bag of chips to lay on the hammock. She is still not used to California weather, even after living here for five months now. She's used to the grey skies, rainy days, and ice of Seattle. Now all she gets is an endless rotation of sunny days, and even sunnier days.

She should love it. She should be happy with her new life. She has a rich aunt who took her in and leaves Clarke her credit card then tells her to ‘have fun’. She has this beautiful house all to herself most of the time, a pool, flat screen tv in her room, a game room downstairs that her aunt had done when she found out she’d be taking Clarke in, and even all the junk food she could ever want. Again, courtesy of good old aunt Susan.

But Clarke doesn't want any of it. She doesn’t want to be lying in a hammock, freaking out over some stupid soulmate and worrying about being a teen psychic.

She misses when Raven was really there, when Clarke could hug her and punch her arm when she said something stupid. She misses her parents and hates the fact that she left things on such a sour note with her mom. She’ll never get to apologize for their stupid fight.

Then, she starts crying. No, sobbing. This is why Clarke never thinks about her old life. This is why she pushes it away and thinks of Raven’s visits as something separate from everything else. She hates crying, hates the way her eyes puff up and the way her throat gets all scratchy.

This isn’t how Clarke’s life was supposed to go. She wasn’t supposed to have some dumbass as her apparent soulmate. She was supposed to date, a lot. And have her dad give them ‘the look’ when they came by to pick her up. She and Raven were supposed to experience college together, go through their senior year of high school and rule the school. But now, Raven is stuck at 18. Because of Clarke, Raven won’t get to do anything now. Clarke was not supposed to be afraid to touch anyone, or go places with big crowds. Clarke was supposed to be outgoing and a people person like she always had been.

Even as she sun beats down on her, it feels like she is being swallowed by darkness. If she had an aura, it would be a depressed dark grey. No other colors swirling around or making an appearance. Just grey.

_I’d give anything if they got to stay, instead of me._

People told Clarke she was lucky. She woke up in a hospital bed with a concussion, two broken legs, and a broken wrist. Not to mention all the scars she has now. And people told her she was lucky.

No, her parents are lucky. They’re chilling in heaven right now. Raven is lucky, a little less lucky than Clarke’s parents, but still lucky. She can come and go when she pleases from what Clarke understands.

Maybe Clarke can just leave. Pack a bag, and leave in the middle of the night. Susan and Bellamy wouldn’t know where she went. Only Raven would know. She wouldn’t have to deal with Bellamy anymore. Sure, she would never find out what he’s hiding, what they really are, but he is too aggravating for her to wait around. She could go to some secluded forest where no one goes. There would be nothing to trigger her psychic abilities. She may see the occasional ghost, but that can’t be stopped. It seems like another thing in her life to be too good to be true.

Clarke wipes her eyes, feeling no better than when she started crying. The hammock leans to the side as she stands and she almost doesn’t see it. The bouquet of red tulips that lay underneath the hammock.

“So now you’re magic too? We have some more magical abilities I don’t know about?” she says as she picks the flowers up off the ground and heads into the house.

She finds a vase, fills it with water, and places the flowers inside.

“Clarke,” someone says from her behind her, causing Clarke to jump about a mile into the air.

She turns around to see Bellamy’s sister, Octavia, sitting on the island in the kitchen.

“Oh my god, are you ok?” the girl asks quickly. She looks young, younger than Clarke. Maybe 16... She looks very kind. Clarke wants to like her right away.

“Yeah... I’m fine.”

“We’re just going to ignore the sobby face?” Clarke says nothing so Octavia continues. “Look, I didn’t come here because Bellamy sent me if that’s what you’re wondering.”

It was what Clarke was wondering, “Then why are you here?”

“I wanted to apologize. I know my brother. He is an ass. After being with him for as long as I have, I guess I’ve just gotten used to it.”

Clarke is confused. The way Octavia said that made it seem like they’d been siblings for a _long_ time. But she can’t be more than 16... Maybe 17... It doesn’t make any sense.

“He has a plan, Clarke,” Octavia continues. “Give him a chance-”

“Why don’t you tell him he doesn’t have any more chances. Tell him that my life is shitty enough without him here to make it worse. I don’t need this, and I don’t want this. Any of it! I don’t want to be psychic and I don’t want a soulmate! And I don’t know what’s with the red flowers but those can stop too. I’m tired of it all,” Clarke sinks into a chair at the kitchen table and buries her face in her hands. “I’m just so tired.”

After a minute, Clarke doesn’t hear Octavia reply so she looks up. She’s gone.

Clarke should be a magician. She has the talent of making dead people disappear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am almost done writing the next chapter so I will probably post that later today or tomorrow.   
> I hope you guys liked this chapter, and I'm sorry that it was a little sad... I would love to know what you all thought, your comments are much appreciated. 
> 
> Also, keep in mind that flowers have meanings... ;)


	6. Pizza and Immortality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy finally explains some things to Clarke, and has a realization about his feelings for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said with the last chapter, flowers have meanings ;)

Clarke calls herself in from school the next day. It’s really not that hard, she just calls from the house phone and says ‘yes my niece Clarke won’t be attending class today’ and she’s good to go. Figuring she deserves a day off after the day she had yesterday, she goes right back to sleep after making the call and texting Miller saying he should find his own ride.

She wakes up around eleven and decides ice cream is the perfect breakfast for today. There is a pint of rocky road in the freezer with her name on it.

Next, she settles onto the couch to watch some tv, trying to drown her dark and lonely feelings in frozen treats and Keeping Up With the Kardashians.

At around one in the afternoon, Clarke orders herself a pizza. That’s why she isn’t surprised when the doorbell rings a half hour later. She quickly runs to her backpack when she hears the bell, grabbing her wallet so she can pay the delivery boy or girl.

“Bellamy?” she says, more disappointed than anything. She just wants pizza.

She tries to close the door in his face, but he sticks his foot out to stop her before opening it back up.

“Can we talk?” he asks.

“You’re buying me pizza,” she says, walking back into the front room and finding her spot on the couch.

He takes in her appearance; a bright blue pair of sweatpants, an orange strappy tank top, and a bun (so messy she had to have slept with it in) on top of her head. She also wears a pair of bright green and blue slippers. She looks bright, but her thoughts tell Bellamy a different story. As soon as he walked in the door, he could feel it. Feel her sadness and longing for what used to be.

Closing the door behind him, he walks over to sit beside her on the couch. Her attention does not stray from the tv.

"Clarke," he begins. But suddenly the doorbell rings and Clarke points to the door while telling him to get that.

He quickly stands, opens the door, and pays the delivery boy who was in the other side. Then he sets the pizza box on the coffee table in front of Clarke, hoping she will be willing to talk to him now.

He watches as she takes a slice out of the box and starts chowing down.

"Can we talk now?" he asks, suddenly feeling nervous.

"I don't know, Bellamy. Can we? Are you willing to explain anything now?"

He lets out a deep breath, "Clarke, I told you it's complicated."

She rolls her eyes and focuses back on the tv.

"My sister came to me. She told me that she visited you. Clarke I'm sorry. I know how this all seems. I'm sketchy and shady and can't seem to stop keeping secrets. But I know what I'm doing, princess. And I'm here to explain some things."

"Go ahead." She finally looks to him, but it's a cold glare.

"Well... Uhh, I guess the first thing I should tell you is that we're not psychics."

She looks confused, "Then what are we?"

"Immortal."

Clarke's mouth literally drops open and her eyebrows raise.

"You're _kidding_ me," she says.

"Nope."

"So you're not really 18?"

"Not quite..."

"We're you born before World War II?"

"Oh yeah."

"World War I?"

He nods.

"Oh my god, _the civil war?_ "

"Yep."

"How old are you?"

"I will be 400 in December," he tells her.

Clarke puts her hand over her eyes and falls back onto the couch, "Holy shit... I always thought I might marry an older guy, but this is too much."

Bellamy can't help but laugh.

"You think this is _funny_?" she says, removing her hand from her eyes so she can look at him. "I am about to spend forever with someone who is almost four _centuries_ older than I am. Someone who was born the year Shakespeare died!"

"How did you just know that on the spot?"

"Yeah, my knowledge of Shakespeare is the big issue here," she says, sitting up and pushing him on the shoulder.

"Ok ok, sorry. What else do you want to know?"

She thinks for a moment, "How do you get the flowers everywhere? You weren't even at school and there was one on my desk, in my lunch, then the whole bouquet?"

"Magic."

"Seriously, Bellamy."

"I am being serious," he says, pulling a red tulip from behind her ear.

She takes the flower from him and stares down at it. When she looks up, he had another one between his teeth. She laughs and snatches the flower away from him.

"What does the red tulip mean?"

"Come on, can't I keep some mystery?"

She rolls her eyes with a smile on her face, "Then tell me about you. Because I know nothing. Whatsoever."

"I was born in England in 1616, and my sister was born two years later. My mom was... Well she was married when she had me, then my dad left and... Well we don't know who my sisters dad was. Scandalous stuff for 1618... I've lived in pretty much every country you can think of, every major city you can think of. I've been living out of hotels for a long time now and make most of my money by gambling, which as you know, is a psychics best friend."

"You said we weren’t psychics."

"Just because we're not psychics, doesn't mean we don't have psychics abilities. You can't tell me you haven't taken a test and all the answers just jump out at you."

"Wait, can you read my thoughts?"

"Yeah. You'll be able to read mine some day. You just have to work on it. You'll also be able to manipulate people."

"You can do that! How?"

"I just look into someone's eyes and make them think what I want them to think."

"You can't do that to me, can you?" she asks, looking at him skeptically.

He shakes his head, "Only works on normal people."

She smiles, thinking about being able to get whatever she wants. This makes Bellamy laugh.

He goes on to explain some more things to Clarke. He tells her about staying out of the legal system because it's not easy to explain how someone can live for 400 years or more. Then, he tells her about the red drink that is more or less an energy drink as she had predicted. It just has a bit more of a kick than most mortal energy drinks (the kick is magic). He also gives her a little lesson on using the manipulation on people and she comments how they're like Jedi. Well she said ‘we’re freaking Jedi, Bel!’ but that is neither here nor there.

By the end of their conversation, Clarke is feeling better about everything and Bellamy is too.

He realizes that Clarke is pretty amazing. At first, he'd come to grips with the fact that she is his soulmate and there wasn't much he could do. But now, he loves that she makes him laugh, and how she looks when she's mad.

Maybe red tulips aren't enough anymore...

Bellamy stays for a while to hang out with Clarke. He keeps asking her if she’s sure she’s not mad anymore, and each time he gets an eye roll and an ‘of course not’. Octavia told him about how sad Clarke seemed when she visited her, and Bellamy feels terrible. They watch some more tv and Bellamy is glad Clarke doesn’t have the ability to read his mind yet. He certainly does not like trashy reality tv, but he watches it for her.

After eating some dinner, and watching the sunset on the back patio, Clarke falls asleep on the couch.

“Ah yes, what a tiring day you’ve had,” Bellamy jokes even though she can’t hear him.

He takes the blanket off the back of the couch and gently drapes it over Clarke before leaving some lilac on the coffee table. He figures it’s time for a new flower.

He knows he can’t stay, and he won’t. There is still some things Clarke doesn’t know, can’t know. She’s not ready. But he can’t wait until she is. That day will be great. He will tell her everything and show her all she can do. Nothing will be able to stop them when that day comes.

But for now, he returns to his hotel. He will go to school tomorrow, hang out with Clarke and her friends, and ask Clarke to spend some time with him after school. Hopefully, they’ll do more of what they did today because Bellamy actually had fun once he got all that explanation out of the way.

When he gets back to his room, Octavia is there waiting for him. She wants an explanation as to where he was all day. He laughs at this, knowing she could have popped in to see him at any time. But he indulges her and tells her all about his day with Clarke.

She laughs as she looks at her brother. He is strong, in more ways than one. He is tough and scary sometimes. Yet he stands before her telling her about his day watching E network and eating pizza, all because of a girl.

“You’re screwed, big brother.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this chapter, the next one will have some Clarke and Raven moments because I love writing their friendship. I would love to know what you guys thought of this chapter.


	7. No Place Like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke has a heart to heart with Raven.

Clarke wakes up in the middle of the night to see Bellamy has gone home. In his place, is some lilac. It's different from the red tulips she usually gets, but it must be Bellamy's thing to leave her flowers now. That and call Clarke 'princess' which he did several times while he was over.

She gets off the couch and heads to her room. There, Raven sits on Clarke's bed staring off into space.

"Everything ok?" Clarke asks her.

Raven sighs, "I guess..."

"Woah woah woah... I know my best friend, talk to me," Clarke says, sitting next to Raven on the bed.

"I went back home," she says, staring down at her hands. "You know, just to see how everyone is doing... Wells started dating Sasha, they looked happy. Wells misses you though, I could tell. I didn't see Thalia though... That was weird..."

"Raven, something is bugging you, what is it?"

Raven stands, "You have school tomorrow, I shouldn't be keeping you up..."

"Sit, you can talk to me."

With a sigh Raven sits back down. Clarke wishes she could hug her friend, but that's not possible.

"I saw Wick. The dumbass didn't go to college. He's working at his dad's shop."

"Why is that bad? Why do you care?"

"I shouldn't... I shouldn't care. But he stayed because of me. Because I died, he missed registration for school... He missed so much school that they couldn't hold his spot anymore. His life sucks now because of me."

"Raven, he loved you, he's grieving," Clarke has no idea why Raven is so bummed about this. She had the weirdest love-hate relationship with him, Clarke didn't think she cared that much. But she clearly does and Clarke wants to help.

"But I want him to move on," Raven says as her voice cracks.

"But do you want to move on?"

"No... I want to see him again, Clarke. Even if I hated him, I still cared about him. Sometimes I think I should just leave..."

"What do you mean leave?" Clarke feels her heart starting to beat a little faster.

"When I'm not here with you, or spying on people, or seeing the old neighborhood, I'm with your parents and my grandma. Maybe I should just stay there. Where I'm happy."

"But what about me?" Clarke knows the question is selfish, she is the one who took everything from Raven after all, but she doesn't want to lose her friend. Raven is the only person who knows everything. She knows how Clarke feels, and knows her darkest secrets. She is, and always will be, her best friend.

Raven looks at Clarke knowingly, "Clarke-"

"No, Raven. It's ok. You do whatever you need to. Don't worry about me."

"When someone says 'don't worry about me' it usually means the opposite."

"Raven seriously, I have taken enough from you. And I have Bellamy now, sort of," Clarke lets out a sad laugh. She doesn't want to put all her trust in Bellamy, not yet. "You go if you have to."

"Maybe someday... But not when my girl finally got interesting." Raven finally smiles.

Clarke laughs, for real this time, "Oh so a guy makes me interesting?"

"No, but this immortality thing certainly does."

\---

Clarke is dead tired that morning when her alarm starts going off. Hoping a cold shower will wake her up, she makes her way into the bathroom to take a quick one.

It didn't help.

After brushing her teeth, getting dressed, and grabbing her backpack, she is out the door and on the way to Miller's.

"We're stopping for coffee," she tells him once he gets in her car.

"Yeah, you look like hell. How sick were you yesterday?"

She tells him she just had a headache and was unable to fall asleep, knowing she can't exactly tell Miller she was up until four in the morning talking to someone who has a headstone back in Seattle.

They drive to a Starbucks that's near their school and order some coffee before heading to class.

Clarke's teacher asks her to throw away her drink when she walks into the classroom and she wishes she knew how to use the force like Bellamy could. So instead she tells her teacher that she paid six bucks for this drink and is going to finish it. She gets a dirty look, but her music is already turned up so she can' hear the dirty thoughts her teacher is currently sending her way.

She sinks into her seat when she gets there and prepares herself for this horrendous class.

\---

"Woah are you ok?" Bellamy asks once he settles into his seat in Spanish class.

"Geez I guess I really do need beauty sleep..." Clarke says in reply.

"You didn't get any sleep last night?"

Clarke looks around before leaning closer to Bellamy, "Ghost friend problems."

"Something's wrong with Raven?" He seems genuinely concerned and that makes Clarke feel good.

"She wants to leave."

Judging by the look on Bellamy's face, he knows what she means.

"Oh I'm so sorry Clarke." He places his hand on Clarke's arm and she feels the electricity all over again.

"It's ok. I want what's best for her... But..." she looks down to her lap and tries to blink tears from her eyes.

"She's your best friend and you don't want to lose her," he says for her, reading her mind.

"You know it really sucks that you can know what I thinking, but you're still a mystery to me."

"Someday," he tells her. "I am sorry about Raven."

"Thanks," is all she has time to say before their teacher starts class.

\---

Lunch is the same as it usually is; people wondering why Bellamy is hanging with the losers at Table Lame, Miller is distracted by his phone (he never stops texting this Monty guy and Clarke wishes she’d met him at the party), and Clarke finds more lilac in her lunch. And once again, Bellamy drinks only that red energy drink.

"So you two, are a thing now?" Miller asks, nodding towards Clarke and Bellamy.

"Yeah, we are a definite thing," Bellamy answers.

"You ever going to tell me what the flowers mean?" Clarke whispers in his ear.

"Maybe one day," he whispers back.

Frankly, it makes Clarke a little angry that he won't tell her. It's something so small, but after he told her he had nothing left to keep from her, why not tell her... She is, however, quite satisfied by what he told her when he came over the other day. It is amazing to her that she was in the dark about it for five months. Although, she would have caught on to the whole immortality thing when she turned thirty and still looked eighteen...

She can't wait to learn to manipulate people, and really can't wait to be able to read Bellamy's mind. She doesn't know what she would do with that power, but maybe it could come in handy.

After school, Bellamy follows Clarke back to her house and they go straight to the game room because Bellamy was going on and on about how great he is at video games. So of course Clarke has to prove him wrong.

And that she did. He insisted they play Mario Party 5 first, even though Clarke complained about how the GameCube is way too outdated.

"I'm 399 years old, princess. If this game is outdated, I don't want to know what you'd call me," he laughs as she hooks up the game.

Once she beats him for the third time, Bellamy decides to make it interesting.

He says that she can pick the next game, and who ever wins gets a kiss from the loser.

“So this is a win win situation?” Clarke asks.

“I like to think about it that way,” he smirks.

She chucks a Wii controller at him before exclaiming that they are playing Mario Kart. Then, she warns him that she was the master of the game back before she came to California. They both decide to ignore the pang of remembrance Clarke feels for her old life and start playing.

“You’re going down, Blake.”

“Or so you think, princess.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the next few chapters planned out already, so those should be ready soon. There will be some fluff, and a lot of angst...  
> I hope you guys all liked this chapter, it was so much fun writing Clarke and Raven scenes. I would love to hear your comments they make me incredibly happy.


	8. Alone Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Bellamy spend some quality time together. Clarke also talks about her family and life before the accident.

Clarke won the first race by a long shot. Bellamy came in second, but Clarke somehow managed to lap him in the process...

The second race, Bellamy won. Clarke got third after getting hit with a blue shell just before she crossed the finish line. She accused Bellamy of manipulating the game, but he assures her that it doesn't work like that.

Bellamy also won the third and fourth races. Clarke did manage to get second both times though.

“You just hustled me!” Clarke exclaims, throwing down her controller.

“A man’s gotta do what a man’s gotta do.”

"You purposely sucked at the first game, just so you could beat me when it counted. I call cheater!"

"Hey, I won fair and square, princess."

She jabs a finger into his chest, "I had to pick Princess Peach for the first game, there is hardly any girl characters in it! And well, I always pick Baby Peach for Mario Kart."

"That's not why I call you princess," he tells her.

"Because of my costume?" Then, the realization hits her. "That's how you knew! You read my mind! I didn't tell anyone about my costume, and you show up as Prince Charming."

"You sure do catch on quick."

"Oh you're a total cheater," she says, shaking her head.

"Am not. I won, you have to accept that."

Suddenly, Clarke takes a step forward and pushes Bellamy down until he is sitting in the lounge chair behind him. Then she straddles his lap and kisses him. She kisses him and kisses him until he forgets that it was a part of a bet.

"What was that?" he asks her after she pulls away from his lips.

"That was getting you to shut the hell up. And my payment, for losing."

She starts to stand but he pulls her back down. She looks to him with eyebrows raised.

"I think I want to shut the hell up some more."

She laughs before kissing him again. His hands get lost in her hair as hers rest on his chest. Bellamy moves his hands to the small of Clarke's back as he starts placing kisses to her jawline, then neck.

"Wait," she says, sitting up. He looks at her with dark, waiting eyes, his lips the tiniest bit swollen. "Not here."

She stands and takes his hand in her own, leading him through the house to her bedroom. Pushing open the door, she hopes to every god there is that Raven is not in there. Or any ghost for that matter.

They stumble inside before Bellamy presses his lips to hers.

It isn't long before Clarke's hoodie is on the floor (along with the rest of their clothing). She oddly feels fine without her security blanket. Maybe because she knows this touch won't result in the same cold and empty feeling she usually gets. No, this is like the feeling you get when your foot falls asleep times infinity. Like lightning bolts are stinging her skin, but in the best possible way. Nothing else matters and she feels her mind go almost completely blank. The only thing she can think about is Bellamy.

Bellamy.

_Bellamy._

Now she knows. Boy, does she _know_. She can hear his thoughts mixing with her own inside her head. It's the most exhilarating things she has ever experienced. Having Bellamy's thoughts is so different than Miller's or Lexa's or her aunt's. Especially now, they are burned into her brain like a second self. She knows he feels it too, that it didn't feel like that for him before.

The amount of connection they're feeling right now is a bit overwhelming, but that doesn't stop them. They crave more and keep going. They keep going until the only thing their muscles can handle is lying flat on their backs.

\---

Clarke's room is quiet, filled with a comfortable silence that brings them peace.

"So I wasn't your-"

"Please," she almost laughs. "You're my third, don't flatter yourself."

"Third?"

"Yep. My friend Wells was my first. Super awkward we don't talk about that. Second was Finn. We also don't talk about that. But that's how I met Raven, and how she started living with me and my parents."

"She lived with you?" he asks.

"Well not formally. But she used to stay with Finn a lot when her mom went a little... But then we became friends and I told her she could stay with me. We had a guest room, a lot of them actually. It was like a sleepover every day," both know how bittersweet this recollection is.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Bellamy asks, referencing her past.

"I, I don't usually do that. I go somewhere dark when I do," she says quietly.

"Well I'm right here to pull you out if you need me."

Clarke smiles before rolling over to hug him. He wraps an arm around her and smiles as well.

She is so different when they are alone. It's like she was waiting for someone to take her out of her shell. When she is at school, she is shy and concealed. No one can get in or get too close. But when it's just the two of them, she is outgoing and funny and strong. He knows she was like this in her old life, and he is glad he can bring that out of her.

"I was a daddy's girl," Clarke begins, laying her head on Bellamy's chest. "Don't get me wrong, I love my mom, but we were just so similar that we butted heads all the time. My dad would take me to the movies all the time, like all the time. He would work weird hours so sometimes we would go in the middle of the day, other times in the middle of the night. He always knew what to get me for my birthday and he always knew how to diffuse a fight between my mom and I.

"My mom was an amazing woman. She was driven and passionate about everything she did. Thinking about it now, she is a great role model. She just couldn't understand how I differed from her. I was a kid, my interests changed all the time and she hated it. She was supportive of everything I did, but she wanted me to stop messing around. Those were her words, 'stop messing around, Clarke. It's your junior year, time to get serious'. She loved Raven though. They got along quite well. Raven was..."

She pauses, burying her face into his chest while trying not to cry.

"It's ok, Clarke, you can stop now if you want." he tells her, quietly.

"No, I want to do this. I have to get through this," she takes a deep breathe before continuing. "It's my fault. That they're gone, it's my fault."

"Why would you think that?"

"My parents were driving us to the football game. But I had forgotten my phone, god forbid a teenage girl be anywhere without her phone... So we had to go back. If we hadn't gone back, we would have been nowhere near that road when that freaking storm decided to hit. The road was cracked and rain filled this giant pothole. My dad drove right into it, then we started hydroplaning. The rain had stopped but that didn't matter. We slid off the road and into a tree."

"That's not your fault, Clarke," he tells her.

"But it is. If I didn't make us go back for my phone they'd all still be alive." _And I wouldn't be like this._

"You can't blame yourself for that, Clarke. Everything happens for a reason, so there is something that you're meant to do since you stayed."

"You believe in all that?"

"I have to. You don't live for 399 years and not get philosophical."

She lifts her head to look at him, "You think I was meant to meet you?"

He smiles, "In some respects. We are soulmates after all."

They look to their marks to see that they are lit up, glowing even.

Clarke suddenly sits up, wrapping the sheet around herself.

“Come on,” she tells him as she walks over to her closet. “We’re going swimming.”

“You assume I have swim trunks?”

“You say you have magic, make it happen.”

She grabs a swimsuit from her closet and puts it on before walking downstairs and out to the backyard. Bellamy comes outside a few minutes later telling Clarke it’s not as easy to make a pair of swim trunks appear as it is to make some flowers appear.

They both stand by the edge of the pool as Bellamy tips his toe in to see how warm it is. Clarke takes this opportunity to push him in. She takes a step back as she pushes him so he can’t splash her when he comes back up.

“Oh you’re gonna get it now, princess!” he says with a laugh.

“Come out then and get me.”

“Help me out, seriously,” he extends his hand for her to grab.

_You’re going to pull me in._

“I will not,” he tells her.

She shakes her head and crosses her arms at her chest.

“Fine,” he says, getting out of the pool by himself.

Clarke tries to hand him a towel but he lunges for her, scooping her up in his arms before jumping into the pool.

“It’s cold!” Clarke shrieks as she clings to him.

“Yeah that’s how I felt when you pushed me in,” he laughs.

“I hate you,” she says with a smile on her face.

A smirk makes its way onto Bellamy’s face before he kisses her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have the next chapter done, so I will probably post it in about an hour.   
> I would love to know what you all thought of this chapter, your comments are much appreciated :)


	9. Not Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke realizes she still doesn't know all that much about Bellamy...

Clarke woke up alone in her bed the next morning. She looks frantically around for signs of Bellamy, but he’s gone. Then, she sees more lilac on her bedside table along with a note.

_Had to head back to my hotel. see you at school_

_B_

She wonders why he didn’t stay... He could have, not like her aunt would notice. Or really care for that matter.

Since she showered last night after they went swimming, she has a few extra minutes to lay in bed.

“Well look at you,” Raven says as she appears in Clarke’s room.

Clarke lets out a sigh, knowing Raven will probably not shut up once she knows what happened last night.

“You look happy. Did Bellamy come over last night?”

“No comment.”

“Woah... Did he, _come over_ last night?” Raven is practically jumping for joy.

“What is that even supposed to mean?” Clarke laughs.

“You know what it means, you _dirty girl_.”

“Oh my god, Raven!” she can’t help but smile.

“Come on, I am your best friend, don’t I get some details?”

“Fine. He came over after school and we played some video games, then we started kissing...”

“I like where this is going.”

“It was amazing, Raven. I could hear what he was thinking and feel what he was feeling...”

“So this is like some immortal telepathy shit?”

Clarke laughs, “I guess.”

“Did it only happen once?”

“Yes. Why do you want to know everything that happened?”

“Not like I have a sex life, I have to live through yours,” Raven explains.

“Ah, I see. Now can we not talk about my sex life for a while, I have to get ready for school.”

Raven puts her hands up in surrender, “Alright, alright.”

\---

Miller gets into Clarke’s car that morning with a bright yellow and light green aura. She doesn’t have to wonder why he’s in a good mood; he is hanging out with Monty this weekend.

“You want to ditch first period with me?” he asks.

“Hell yeah, let’s go get some breakfast.”

They head to a diner in the opposite direction of their school and go inside to eat.

“So, how are things with Monty,” Clarke asks, turning up her music because the people sitting behind her are thinking quite loudly.

“Good, we’re hanging out this weekend. You should come, I want you to actually meet him.”

“I don’t want to be the third wheel, Miller.”

“You won’t be, his friend Jasper is coming. You should meet him too.”

Clarke doesn’t want to go, she hates hanging out with groups of people. Too many thoughts and too many colors. It can give her a headache. But she can see how much Miller wants this, he is still a little nervous about hanging out with just Monty. He shouldn’t be, Monty seems awesome from what he’s told her.

"Alright. I'll come along. Will there be alcohol?"

"Of course."

"Then you're being the driver," she says.

"Fine," he groans.

\---

Clarke and Miller go back to school for second period and Clarke is excited to see Bellamy.

She doesn't think anything of it when he's not there as she walks in, he will be there soon. There are no flowers on her desk, and she thinks it might be a little rude of her to expect them, but he always gives them to her...

As passing period winds down and Bellamy is still not there, Clarke starts to worry.

His note said he would see her at school...

He's not at lunch either. By this point, Clarke sends him a text. Then another. Then another.

No reply.

It doesn't even say he's read it, just 'delivered'.

Clarke starts to worry but she still has two more classes left in the day so she can't go find him. Most of her is scared, what if something happened to him? What if he left? What if he regretted what happened? That couldn't possibly happen... Could it?

Once she gets home from school, she tries calling him. It rings and rings and he doesn't answer. Now Clarke is starting to get mad. It's obvious that he is trying to ignore her. That pisses Clarke off. He always does this. Something happens- be it good or bad- and he disappears. He avoids all contact. He cannot keep doing this if they are supposed to be together for the rest of time.

Clarke _knows_ what hotel he's staying at and quickly decides that she is going to pay him a visit.

She grabs her keys and gets into her car, driving across town to give Bellamy a piece of her mind.

\---

Once she gets outside Bellamy's room, she knocks on the door and waits for and waits for an answer. When she doesn't get one, she knocks again.

This time someone answers the door. A skinny guy who looks a little annoyed, stands on the other side. He runs a hand through his greasy hair and stares at Clarke.

"Who the hell are you?" he asks.

She knows that Bellamy is in there. She can vaguely feel his presence.

"I'm Clarke. Who the hell are you?" she snaps.

"Oh, Clarke. Bellamy, your girl's here!" he calls to Bellamy who is somewhere in the room.

It is then that Clarke notices this guy doesn't have an aura...

"Clarke, what are you doing here?" Bellamy asks, sounding equally annoyed and shocked.

"Well I didn't see you today. I thought something might have happened... I didn't know you had... roommates."

"Murphy is just visiting."

"Is he?" she says. Knowing he will understand.

Bellamy's heart rate quickens and Clarke can tell.

"Bellamy."

"Yes. He's like us. All my friends are." He knows he's screwed. He had told Clarke there wasn't anymore like them anywhere near here... More lies and secrets.

"I can't believe you... Why was that such a big deal? You had to lie to me again and say we were the only two around? Guess you don't know when to turn off the manipulation."

Both of their minds are closed off. Clarke has no idea how she did it, but she's glad she did.

Before Bellamy can answer or say anything in his defense, she is off. Walking down the hallway and back to her car.

She drives home with music blaring over her car’s radio. Thoughts seem to be drilling their way into her head and she feels so overwhelmed by it all she fears she might burst. The speedometer on her car says she’s speeding, but she knows there isn’t any cops on this road so she drives as fast as her little car will allow. She needs to get home.

Bursting through the front door, she gasps for breath. Glad to be alone. Even more glad to be away from every thought that felt like an arrow piercing its way into her brain.

She stumbles up to her bedroom and pushes open the door to see the floor blanketed in lilac. After taking a deep breath, she regains her composure and her heart rate evens out.

"No," she says, calmly. "Fuck you."

She's tired of the lies. It was something so simple, so minor. Bellamy could have told her there is more of them. What would that have changed? It feels so isolating and borderline abusive. Screw soulmates. Since the accident, Clarke has thought she would be alone forever. And now it seems that her prediction is true. She doesn't want to be with someone who so easily denies the truth. Who knows if he ever even cared about Clarke. He lies so much, she doesn't know what's true anymore.

All Clarke wants is to talk to Raven, tell her about her plan to escape and leave this place. But Raven doesn't show. No matter how many times Clarke cries out for her best friend, she doesn't come.

So Clarke heads into the bathroom, takes a couple Tylenol, and takes a nap on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised angst... The next chapter will also have a lot of angst... In the next few chapters I will be bringing in a few characters from The 100 books (if you didn't already catch the mention of Sasha), just so guys all know.   
> This chapter was mostly filler and set up for the next few chapters, but I hope you all liked it. I love to read all you comments, so feel free to leave one.


	10. Moonshine, Surprises, and Missed Text Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy tries to fix things with Clarke, before she heads over to Miller's to meet Monty. Later, Clarke gets a surprise guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really long... I couldn't really find a stopping point and just kept writing. I hope you guys don't mind :)

By the end of the school day, Clarke should be worried about her hearing. She had her music turned all the way up the entire day. She was too close to Bellamy for her liking, she could feel him at school. She tried everything to shut off her thoughts to him, lock him out of her brain. She knows history will be a nightmare, so she raises her hood before walking into the classroom and shoves her headphones into her ears. She blasts the playlist Lexa made for her to workout to (if Clarke ever wanted to work out). It's mostly acid rock songs that Lexa claims will get Clarke pumped and ready for a workout. She's not pumped that's for sure, but it does drown out the thoughts quite well.

Bellamy is already in his seat when Clarke gets there, and she slides into her own without so much as a glance his way.

"Clarke," he says to her, his voice sounds like the equivalent of a lost puppy dog.

But she ignores him, wishing her phone had a louder volume setting.

“Clarke,” he says again, placing his hand on top of hers.

She feels the usual warmth and tingling she gets from his touch, and gives it everything she’s got to push it away. But he doesn’t move his hand away. Her head snaps towards him, she sends him the most deadly glare she can muster. Which was a big mistake.

As soon as her eyes meet his, everything else goes on pause. No thoughts enter her mind, not even her own. Everything is blank. She can hear her own heartbeat. He must know his gaze is affecting her because he starts to move closer, drawing her into his dark brown eyes.

Then she looks away from him, focusing on the front of the classroom as she moves her hand away from his.

“Leave me alone,” she tells him.

“Clarke, please. I’m not used to being open with someone, you have to give me a chance-”

“Did you not hear me, or are you just stupid? I said leave me alone.”

“I can’t do that.”

“Why the fuck not?” She still doesn’t look at him.

“Look around, Clarke.”

She looks around the room without turning her head. It seems that when everything felt like it had paused, it actually did. Everyone is frozen in place, the clock isn’t moving or ticking, and there is no thoughts swirling around the room.

“What- what did you do?” she asks, frantically.

“I need you to listen to me, Clarke,” he explains with such calmness it scares Clarke a little bit.

“So you _froze_ everyone? You said your magic was barely powerful enough to make a pair of swim trunks, then you do _this_...” she looks at him again, this time with a face full of disgust and disbelief.

His face deflates, she knows this isn’t working like he planned it to.

“Look Bellamy, I’m pissed. I am angry, and upset, and pissed the fuck off. You just keep lying and I’m done with it. You’re not used to opening up to someone? Then get used to it. But don’t open up to me. I don’t care anymore. I’d rather spend eternity by myself than with you,” she says, no emotion in her voice. “Now unfreeze everyone. I’d like to get on with my day.”

With a staggered breath, Bellamy starts everything up again. Their teacher begins the lecture and Bellamy can faintly hear Clarke’s music from where he sits next to her.

He messed up. He messed up big time. _She can’t be serious, can she?_ They’re soulmates they have to be together... Don’t they?

His heart drops as he realizes that he probably can’t fix this, not any time soon.

\---

After school, Clarke and Miller pile into her car and head to Monty’s house. Miller has to give Clarke directions because how would she know how to get there... She really does know how to get there, but she can’t tell Miller that. Only a psychic would know that, and that’s just crazy.

Miller informs her that Monty’s parents are away at some trip for their jobs, so they have the house to themselves.

He knocks on the door and a tall and skinny boy with goggles atop his head answers.

“Hey Miller,” he says.

“Hey Jasper, this is Clarke,” Miller says as they walk inside. The house is spotless, and very nicely furnished.

“What’s with the uhh?” Clarke asks, pointing to the top of her head.

“The goggles?” Jasper laughs. “I wore them out of the science lab once, and now they’re just my thing.”

Then another boy comes into the room, he wears a shirt with a scientific joke Clarke doesn’t understands and looks way too innocent to be dating Miller. But as he comes to stand beside Clarke’s friend, she thinks they make a pretty cute couple.

“Clarke, Monty. Monty, this is Clarke.”

“Nice to finally meet you,” Clarke says with a smile. “Sorry I missed you at the party. I was a little busy.”

“Yeah making out with her boyfriend,” Miller says before the three boys laugh.

Clarke tenses up when he says this, but none of them seem to notice.

Monty asks if anyone is hungry and they all say yes. So they go into the kitchen and grab a snack before going into the living room to hang out.

Clarke asks Monty some questions, only knowing what Miller has told her about him. And he seems happy to answer them. Then, Jasper and Monty go into a story about the time they got suspended from school and Clarke cannot stop laughing. She finds that she really likes Monty and Jasper, their thoughts are quite funny and their auras are happy and light. For those few hours when they’re all talking, she forgets about Bellamy and the anger and pain she feels upon thinking about him. She is just being a normal teenager and hanging out with friends on a Friday night. No immortality or magic is following her. Just laughter and good times.

“Clarke, I want to hear about this boyfriend of yours,” Monty says.

Clarke sighs, feeling herself slipping away, “Well, he’s not really my boyfriend at the moment. We got into a huge fight. Turns out too good to be true, is just that.”

“You never can trust the hot ones,” Monty says, shaking his head. Clarke can sense the empathy in his already blue aura.

“Hey!” Miller says, nudging Monty’s knee.

“I meant the straight hot ones,” he explains.

“Hey!” Jasper exclaims.

They all laugh, but Clarke’s laughter does not reach her eyes. She is retreating back into herself with every passing moment.

“Who’s ready for some moonshine!” Jasper says when the laughter dies down.

Everyone shouts their agreement, Clarke is desperate for some way to get Bellamy out of her head. Maybe alcohol is just what she needs.

They all travel to the basement which is where Monty’s room is, and he gets everyone a drink while they continue to snack on their chips.

Clarke finishes her drink rather quickly, and pours herself another. With each sip, she can feel Bellamy’s warmth being replaced by the warmth from the alcohol. She feels lighter and can already feel herself coming out of the hole she was going into. Her shell falling away as she continues to drink. She doesn’t feel drunk, but she knows she has to be. She’s already had three times what the guys have had. Instead of feeling drunk, she feels normal. She can no longer hear the thoughts of her friends, and their auras have disappeared. She feels like she did before the accident.

She feels great.

Clarke loves being drunk.

\---

Miller drives Clarke home later that night and takes the bus back to his own house after making sure she got inside safely.

Her aunt is still at work, this Clarke knows (but not from her abilities, just from routine). She makes her way up to her room and falls asleep despite the early hour. The buzz and normalness that came from the drinking is fading, and the only other thing she knows that can accomplish the same feat is sleep.

Her slumber is dreamless and deep and she awakes the next morning at around eleven.

She doesn’t notice the lilac sitting on her dresser, or the lilac on bathroom counter, she makes a beeline to the kitchen in search of food.

Her head hurts as she eats her cereal, and her eyes feel heavy. The alcohol is completely out of her system by now. This she knows because she can feel the presence of other living things.

As Clarke sits at the kitchen table, she starts to think about Raven. She hasn’t seen her in a while... Surely she wouldn’t leave without so much as a goodbye.

Clarke doesn’t know what she would do if Raven did leave for good. Who would she talk to about everything? Raven is the person Clarke goes to when she had a good day, when she had a bad day, and especially when there’s drama. For a while there she thought she might have Bellamy for this too, but that is no longer an option. Without a boyfriend, and without a best friend, Clarke will be truly lonely. Truly alone.

She’s rinsing her bowl when she hears a knock on the door. Thinking it is probably someone delivering a package, she doesn’t move towards the door.

Then, someone rings the doorbell. And they ring it again. And once more.

With a groan, Clarke goes to the door. After looking through the peephole to make sure it isn’t Bellamy on the other side, she throws open the door.

“Thalia?!” she exclaims, throwing her arms around her friend.

“Hey, Clarke!”

“Why the hell are you here?”

She takes a step back, releasing Thalia from her embrace. It is then she sees it. Thalia does not have an aura.

“What the hell, Thalia?”

“Surprise?”

“No, not surprise. Come in, explain.”

They walk inside the house and sit on the couch in the front room. Clarke is so happy to see her old friend again, but also so confused as to why she is auraless.

“Well, what do you want to know?” Thalia asks.

“Do you _know?_ ”

She nods, “I’ve been hanging out with Murphy. I know.”

“How? Why?”

“After you left, I went to visit my grandma, the one who lives in Florida. I went by myself, I flew. There was a crash, the plane went down, there were no survivors. I came back and was confused as hell. I started thinking about how no one would find me. How I would die out there alone. Then, I got to thinking about all the people back home, and you too. I was thinking about that time you, me, and Raven went to the amusement park and rode the roller coaster like seven times. Then, I started to get better. My leg put itself back together, my shoulder went back into its socket. I was fine again. I’ve sort of been off the grid ever since.”

“How did you know about me? How did you know where I was?”

“I said I’ve been hanging out with Murphy. Bellamy was there too, and all he thinks about is you.”

Clarke’s face hardens when Thalia says Bellamy’s name.

“Wow, you’re mad at him...”

Clarke rolls her eyes, “I’m mad as hell. He’s basically dead to me.”

“What did he do?” Thalia asks.

Clarke explains how Bellamy can only lie to her. That he not only lies, but he uses the excuse that he isn’t used to opening up to people. She tells her about their two big fights, and how great the time in between them was.

“Clarke, you have to give him a chance.”

“Did you not just hear what I said?” Clarke deadpans.

“Yeah he lied to you, but shouldn’t he get a chance to explain himself. Ok, he did have that the first time, but you guys are supposed to be together forever... You’ll hit some rough patches.”

Clarke’s face contorts into a look of confusion, “How did you know we’re supposed to spend forever together?”

“It’s all he thinks about. He is probably still sitting in that hotel room, thinking of a way to get you back. That’s what he was doing when I left this morning."

"Wait, seriously?" Clarke asks.

"Yep. You've got a good one, Clarke."

Clarke is still mad, beyond mad, but for some reason the thought of Bellamy sitting by himself in his room, thinking of her and only her, softens her. He is trying to make it right... Trust is a big part of a relationship for Clarke, but so is communication. She has to admit, she left out that second part. That's something she has to work on.

But for now, she sits with her old friend and catches up. She learns how Thalia has been doing, and Thalia tells her about all the exciting adventures she's been on recently. Clarke has a few less exciting stories, but Thalia is all ears as Clarke tells her about her new life. She smiles as she talks about Lexa and Miller, and she even tells Thalia about her night spent with Monty and Jasper.

"What a coincidence," Clarke says with a laugh. "We both end up immortal."

"We're both curious as hell, figures we'd be the ones to crack the aging problem," Thalia laughs.

"Real question though, why were you hanging out with Murphy?" Clarke asks, knowing Thalia's type is the muscular, tall, and well, Chris Evans type guys. And from the brief meeting she had with Murphy, he didn't, seem too pleasant or happy.

"He's like us. He had alcohol... You know what I don't really know why... I'm oddly attracted to him."

"No judgement here," Clarke says before they both laugh.

Clarke's phone buzzes and she finally checks it. The most recent notification is from Miller, but the rest are from Bellamy.

"Should I hear him out, Thalia?" she asks, staring down at the messages he sent her.

_princess im so sorry_

_princess please answer_

_i want to see you i want to apologize_

And those are just three of the many he sent.

"I think so. But I am a hopeless romantic so I always go for the love option," Thalia replies.

Clarke sighs as she stands from the couch, "Then let's go."

"Let's do this!"

"I really should change first... And probably do my hair too..."

Thalia says that's probably a good idea and Clarke heads up to her room to get ready. She finally sees the lilac on her dresser as she digs around for just the right hoodie to wear. Then, she notices the lilac on the counter on her bathroom as she goes to brush her teeth and hair. She opts for a braid today, not wanting her hair to get tangled in a ponytail or get those weird curls from a bun.

"Wow, the Clarke I knew really is gone..." Thalia states when Clarke comes down the stairs.

"I struggled with the immortal thing at first, okay?" She replies, walking to the garage after grabbing her keys. Thalia follows.

Clarke slips her headphones in when they get to a red light. There is too many people around not too. She never drives without them. She wonders how Thalia is so good at this, how he learned so quickly while Clarke struggled for so long. And what was that about her healing herself? Could Clarke do that too?

They get to Bellamy's hotel and Clarke parks in the back of the lot, cursing the people who stay at the hotel for not leaving at least one close spot.

She can feel her anger building as she walks towards his room. But she remembers that she has some things to say as well, and she agreed to hear him out. She can feel his presence the moment they get to his floor. She knows he can sense her too.

Thalia is the one who knocks on the door, and Murphy is once again the one who answers. He gives Clarke the once over before yelling to Bellamy that his girl is back. Clarke doesn't know how she feels about being called 'Bellamy's girl' but she allows it for now.

"Both of you, out," Bellamy say am pushing Murphy and Thalia from the room before letting Clarke in.

He looks at her with a timid stare. He does not seem like a timid man to Clarke. It looks like he is waiting for her to yell at him, and she was going to. When she said she was going to meet with him, she planned to yell. But as she looks at him, she can feel his pain. She can feel how sorry he is and how much he wants forgiveness.

She takes a deep breath before taking his hands in hers, "I trust you, Bellamy Blake. Don't you dare make me regret that again."

He sits up a little straighter, his eyes a little brighter.

"I won't," he says firmly. "It was stupid of me to lie to you. About everything. I now see how right brained you are, you want to know everything."

"I swear Bellamy. If you give me any reason to distrust you I will make sure you never reach 400."

He knows she's joking, but he still promises that he won't give her a reason.

"You know I wanted to yell at you. I wanted to come up here and scream until you got my point. I was pissed, Bellamy," she tells him.

"So you're not pissed anymore?"

"Not really," she says quietly, looking down to her lap.

Bellamy places a finger under her chin and forces her to look at him.

"I'm sorry, princess. You have no idea. I never wanted to hurt you."

She gives him a half smile, "You have my forgiveness."

"Thank you."

He wraps his arms around her and after a second, she does the same. The warmth Clarke would have done anything to push away is now welcomed. She relaxes into Bellamy, letting the electricity take over her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments! I would love to know your thoughts, questions, or concerns about this chapter, your comments really do make my day.


	11. Is it Cold In Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Bellamy are faced with a new challenge.

After Clarke had her talk with Bellamy on Saturday, they both headed back to Clarke’s house. They left Thalia and Murphy in the hotel room and Clarke comments how weird of a couple they make.

She still cannot believe one of her best friends from back home ended up just like her... And she is more than a little bitter that Thalia figured out all the secrets of being immortal before she did.

It is extremely awkward when Clarke and Bellamy get back to her house because her aunt is there. She apparently forgot her lunch and has to rush back to work. But she has enough time to ask who Bellamy is.

“Aunt Susan, this is my friend Bellamy,” Clarke says.

 _Really? ‘Friend’? We are at least friends with benefits, princess,_ Bellamy thinks, knowing she’ll hear it.

It takes everything Clarke has not to laugh, he will certainly get a playful shove when her aunt leaves.

“Nice to meet you Bellamy,” she says with a smile as she shakes his hand. “You go to school with Clarke?”

“Yes ma’am. I just started there a couple of weeks ago.”

 _Yes because you were stalking me,_ Clarke thinks.

“Well it was nice meeting you, Bellamy, but I must head back to work. We are in the middle of a very big case.”

“Bye Aunt Susan,” Clarke says with a wave as her aunt walks into the garage.

“Nice meeting you,” Bellamy says, smiling.

Clarke pushes Bellamy aside and walks into the kitchen, “You’re an idiot.”

“You’re the one who won’t tell your aunt that I’m your boyfriend.”

Clarke gets herself a glass of water and takes a sip, “Trust me, you don’t want her to know that. When I first brought Miller over here, she asked him so many questions. Took the woman forever to realize he is gay.”

“She’s just looking out for you,” he tells her. “It’s sweet.”

“Oh so you want me to call her right now?” Clarke puts her hand near her ear, pretending it’s a phone. “‘Hey Aunt Susan, remember how I said Bellamy was my friend? Well he is actually my soulmate. He and I will outlive everyone together because we’re immortal.’”

“Well maybe don’t go that far,” he laughs.

“She’s a lawyer, Bel. She’d figure it out eventually.”

Bellamy walks over to the counter that Clarke is leaning against and puts his hands on either side of her, caging her in.

“What are you doing?” Clarke asks.

“I’m just standing here,” he replies.

“Invading my personal space.”

He takes a step closer, their noses touching now.

“Better?” he asks her.

She smiles when suddenly, Bellamy’s expression turns into one of horror. He becomes noticeably paler and takes a step back, looking around the kitchen frantically.

“Is everything ok?” Clarke asks.

“Did you feel that? Did it suddenly get cold in here?”

“Um... No... Maybe the AC kicked on... But it’s not cold,” Clarke says, confusion filling her words.

“Crap!” he says under his breath.

“Bellamy, what’s going on?”

He pinches the bridge of his nose and lets out a deep breath, “She’s here.”

“Who is?”

“Glass.”

“Who the hell is Glass-”

“We need to get you out of here,” Bellamy says quickly.

“Bellamy, what is going on?”

“Glass is one of the firsts, or she likes to think she is. Firsts are the top twenty immortals, they think they were the first to cross over and come back. Most of us thinks it’s complete bullshit. But Glass hung around with me for a while back in the day. She thought we were something more than we actually were, so she got mad when I set her straight,” he explains.

“So she’s mad at you because you dumped her?” Clarke asks.

“In simplest form, yes. But she’s powerful, princess. She has a lot of influence and a lot of knowledge.”

“But what does that have to do with me?”

Bellamy takes a step closer to Clarke, placing his hands on her arms.

“She hates me, Clarke. Her goal in life is to ruin mine. If she knew I had a soulmate, she would do everything she could to destroy you.”

“Well that doesn't sound fun,” Clarke says with wide eyes.

“No, it doesn’t. Do you have any makeup I could use to cover the mark?” he asks.

“I do, but it won’t match your skin tone...”

Bellamy gives her an unimpressed look and she just laughs.

“Come on,” she grabs his hand and leads him up to her aunt’s bathroom. There, she applies some concealer over the lightning bolt on his ribs. She can definitely tell the difference in shade, so she puts some bronzer on as well to match his more tanned skin.

“That’s as good as it’s gonna get,” she tells him.

“I guess it can pass for a really weird scar...”

“Totally,” she nods. “Now, what’s our plan?”

“I am going to get out of here, head back to my hotel and wait for her to show up. Because she will. I will keep my thoughts closed off from her, and I need to teach you to do that too in case she somehow finds you.”

“Ok how do I do that?”

He appears deep in thought, she knows he is thinking of a way to explain it to her.

“You have to clear your mind, think of nothing, let no thoughts cross your mind. Just do that for a couple of seconds.”

“That’s it? Damn, why didn’t I think of that earlier...”

“Try it now. I want to see if you can do it.”

He looks at Clarke expectantly, and she tries to do as he says. She feels her heart slow as she clears everything from her head. Then, like a giant door slamming shut, she feels it. She can still hear Bellamy, but she somehow knows that she is closed off to him.

“You did it!” he says, giving her a high five.

“Fuck yeah I did!”

Their excitement was short lived because Bellamy was out the door and back to his hotel a few minutes later. He told Clarke to just stay in her house until he calls her, and she wasn’t exactly sad about having to miss school the next day.

Bellamy was a little scared when he left Clarke’s house. She clearly was not understanding how serious this is. Glass is seriously powerful and seriously filled with hate. This woman will stop at nothing to hurt Bellamy, and he is scared that means hurting Clarke.

 _How nice to have something to lose..._ he thinks with a sigh.

Before anything can happen, Bellamy makes sure Clarke finds a new flower on her pillow the next time she enters her bedroom.

Maybe one day she would figure it out. All she would have to do it google it. He gave her the red tulips as a declaration of love. The lilac as she sign of first love, because she is his first love. She has shown him that he can care about someone other than his sister. And now, he leaves her yarrow to show his everlasting love.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who have read the books, yes Glass is supposed to represent Drina... So you can probably guess what is coming...   
> I hope you guys likes this chapter, it was fun to write some cute Bellarke scenes. I would love to hear your thoughts.


	12. Preparing for Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke learns to manipulate, and Octavia prepares her for a meeting with Glass.

When Clarke's aunt comes home later that night, Clarke puts on a show for her. She's faked sick tons of time to stay home from school, back in her old life anyways. She lays on the floor in the bathroom when she hears the garage door open, ready for her acting debut. Susan comes in to say goodnight and sees Clarke.

"Clarke, are you ok?" she asks, concern evident in her eyes.

Clarke takes a long, slow breath, "I guess I have food poisoning or something..." Clarke makes sure her voice sounds hoarse and quiet.

"I'll call you in from school tomorrow then. You get some rest."

Clarke nods and makes a show of slowly walking to her bed and climbing under the covers.

She gives herself a self five when Susan walks out of the room. She probably could have called herself in, but if Susan came home and saw Clarke, she'd be pissed.

Not tired at all, Clarke gets out her laptop and opens Netflix, ready for a night of cheesy chick flicks and sneaking downstairs for snacks. She remembers hearing Monty and Jasper talking about how they'd hacked into other countries' Netflix to get all the good shows and movies, and she wonders if she can manipulate her way into that. Bellamy said it didn't work with the video game, but he could have been lying to further hustle her.

She stares at the screen and concentrates on what she wants. She can totally figure this out on her own. After a minute she thinks about giving up, but she really wants to watch other stuff so she continues. She stares at the screen with a little less intensity, hoping something she tries will work.

 _Do it!_ She thinks, and suddenly it worked. Hundreds of movies appear that weren't there before.

"I am on fire today!" she whispers to the air, wishing Bellamy was there so she could tell him all about it.

She somehow stays up until five in the morning watching random movies... Then, she stays asleep until one in the afternoon.

Honestly, she almost forgotten that he life is apparently in danger. What could this Glass chick even do to her? She can't manipulate Clarke, Bellamy said it only works on mortals. It's not like Clarke can die... What's her plan? Hurt Clarke? She's pretty scrappy, so this Glass has another thing coming.

Clarke is a little worried about Bellamy though... Sure Glass can't really do anything, but she's still worried. Bellamy is her soulmate.

He's her soulmate...

The realization hits her suddenly, if she could feel his pleasure when they had sex, couldn't she feel his pain as well? Or at least know when he is in pain?

Clarke snorts, _Come and get me, Glass. I'm real scared._

\---

Bellamy is scared. Absolutely terrified.

He has dealt with Glass countless times in his long, long life. But he has never had something to lose before. He always had his sister, but there is no way for Glass to hurt her.

And as soon as he thinks it, she appears.

"Bellamy, I need your help," Octavia says as she sits on the bed with him.

"You couldn't have picked a worse time, O. But what's wrong?"

"It's Lincoln..." she says, looking down at her hands which lay in her lap. Her voice is quiet, and Octavia is not a quiet person.

"What about him?" Bellamy asks.  

She looks to Bellamy and he can see the hurt in her eyes, "He shut me out, Bel. He won't let me visit him."

Just as Bellamy can shut off his mind so Clarke cannot read his thoughts, immortals can shut out ghosts, or not allow them to communicate with them. This skill is much easier to learn, however.

"Well what happened? Is he mad or something?"

"I don't know... Bellamy what if he never lets me back in?"

Bellamy sighs. He can't help but feel that this is his fault. If he had been able to make Octavia stay, she'd be immortal too. He knows that if she was, her and Lincoln would have matching marks just as he and Clarke do. He knows that Octavia is almost always with Lincoln, if he never let her see him again it would crush her.

"That won't happen. He cares for you, you know that, O. Maybe he's busy or dealing with something else. There is a number of reasons he could be shutting you out. Just give it some time." Truthfully, Bellamy has no idea if Lincoln will let Octavia back in. For her sake, he hopes he does.

"Why do you look all jumpy?" she asks, after looking Bellamy up and down.

"Glass is here. I felt her presence yesterday."

"So? She comes around every few years and you handle it fine."

"I'm worried about Clarke. What if Glass finds out about her?"

"Glass will rip her to shreds..."

"Thank you, baby sister... Just the advice I need," he says sarcastically.

"Clarke is at home safe right?" Bellamy nods. "She locked up her thoughts?" he nods again. "Then you should be good. You want me to go keep an eye on her?"

"Would you?" he asks.

"Totally." And with that she's gone.

Bellamy can only hope Octavia finds Clarke is alright over there.

\---

"Octavia? Hey," Clarke says when the girl appears in her living room.

"Bellamy wanted me to come over here, watch out for you and all that. But it seems like you're good."

Clarke nods, "You're welcome to stay, I'd love to hear some embarrassing stories about Bellamy."

Octavia smirks before going into a story of a time when Bellamy failed miserably at manipulating someone.

The girls continue to hang out in Clarke's living room, watching tv she sharing more stories. Clarke was right when she said she could like this girl.

"So why is Bellamy so worried about Glass coming? What's his deal?"

Octavia suddenly gets serious, "Clarke, Glass is serious business. She could really hurt you if she knew you and Bellamy are soulmates."

"How tough can she be?"

"She uses magic in a dark way, Clarke. She can't kill you unless you want to die, but she can bring you to that point. Bellamy has every right to be worried," Octavia explains.

Clarke feels her breath stop in her throat, "She won't find me though. How could she? Bellamy won't give me away."

"He's good, Clarke. But even the best men make mistakes."

Now Clarke is scared. She sits up on the couch and rests her elbows on her knees. Maybe this isn't as simple as she thought... Maybe she should start worrying. And panicking. And maybe she should start praying to a god she doesn't believe in for Bellamy's safety as well as her own.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter is already done and edited, but I am gonna warn you guys now as well as with the next chapter, there will be a lot of violence. If you've read the books you might recognize this scene, but I will be changing some things. If you haven't read the books, I hope you guys are excited. I'll probably post the next chapter within the hour.   
> Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter, I love to read your comments :)


	13. Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glass confronts Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING**   
> This chapter has a lot of violence, so if you don't want to read that I recommend skipping this chapter.

Clarke feels cold. She pulls a blanket around her shoulders and tucks her knees into her chest. Things between her and Octavia have quieted down, now they just watch tv. There is something comforting about having Octavia there with her. Someone is there to watch out for her.

Suddenly, the front door is flung open and a woman walks inside.

"I'm going to get Bellamy," Octavia says quickly.

"Octavia stay," the woman says, Clarke assumes she must be Glass. "You don't want anything to happen to Bellamy, do you?"

Somehow, Octavia gets the message and stays on the couch.

"Oh Clarke, how beautiful are you!" she says.

Clarke thinks Bellamy must've opened his mind, how else would she find her?

"Your friend Thalia? She's a wealth of information. I didn't hurt her though, just got close enough to learn what I needed. She and Murphy were having a wonderful date. You know, once you're out of the way I figure Thalia and I can be friends."

"Why would she be friends with you?" Clarke snaps.

Glass laughs, "You'd be surprised."

"I’m not scared of you," Clarke hisses, only somewhat lying.

In the blink of an eye, Glass is sitting beside Clarke on the couch. She grabs Clarke's wrist, her nails digging into the skin. Clarke fears she may draw blood.

"You should be."

\---

Bellamy sits on the bed in his hotel room, flipping through channels on the tv and trying to keep his mind closed.

He's bored, bored out of his mind. And he just wants to spend time with Clarke.

Suddenly, he realizes that he hasn't felt Glass's presence in a while. The room has regained its usual warmth and his senses are no longer on red alert.

Standing from the bed, he starts walking around the room to see if he can pick up her presence anywhere. When he couldn't, he starts to worry.

He scrambles for his phone and calls Clarke. His heart beats faster and faster with each ring. She doesn't answer the first time he calls, so he calls again.

"Hello?" someone says on the other end.

Bellamy feels his heart drop, "Glass?"

"Bellamy! You do know Clarke has your number saved in her phones as 'shithead'? Endearing isn't it?"

If he was in a different situation, he would have laughed at that. She must've changed it after their fight, and forgotten to change it back.

"Bring this fight to me, Glass," Bellamy says, sternly.

"But Clarke and I are having so much fun, aren't we Clarke?"

Bellamy can practically hear Clarke rolling her eyes.

"Glass please, Clarke has done nothing-"

"Bellamy don't you understand? It isn't about her. She's not important at all. It's about you. You can blame yourself when she's hurt or if she dies. And that will just be so much fun for me, watching you mope around in all that self pity. Now we must be going, we have some activities to get to. And Bellamy, if you decide to stupidly stop by Clarke's house, Lincoln will be next."

The line goes dead and Bellamy feels his stomach twisting in knots.

He wants to go help Clarke. He needs to go help her. She has no idea what she's up against with Glass. She could, and most likely will, be seriously hurt. But if he goes, Lincoln will be put in danger. He can't risk hurting his sister like that, not after she is already hurt by him shutting her out. He also can't lose Clarke...

He is so screwed.

\---

Glass pulls Clarke to her feet, nails still stuck in her wrist. She tells Octavia she can leave and she does. But not before she gives Clarke a reassuring look, one that sends some courage Clarke’s way. She knows that Octavia is going to go meet Bellamy and they will have some more of plan. Right?

"Clarke, allow me to tell you about why I am doing this," Glass begins, pushing Clarke down so she rests on her knees. "You see, Bellamy and I were in love. Much like you think you two are now. Then, the bastard decided he couldn't be tied down. He wanted to have fun and sleep with every woman who offered herself. He didn't need me anymore. And I can't stand for that. I'm one of the firsts. So much better than those other girls he's been with. I’m really doing you a favor. Bellamy doesn’t want to settle down, he’s not right for you, honey.”

Clarke rolls her eyes.

Glass notices and trades her grip on Clarke’s wrist for one on her hair.

“You’re going to listen, you bitch. I was trying to be nice!”

Clarke winces as Glass yanks her hair so their faces are closer.

“I’m the one with the power here, so I don’t want any sass from you.” Glass hisses through her teeth.

She stares at Clarke for a good ten seconds before letting go of Clarke’s hair and grabbing her ankle. Dragging Clarke out to the backyard, she tells her that screaming will do her no good. Glass has already used that freeze trick Bellamy did at school on all her neighbors.

“Now as I was saying, I am actually helping you both. Mostly myself, but everyone has to look out for themselves first. You’ll thank me really. You’ll get to see your mom and dad again, Raven can stay up there with you too. Everyone wins.”

“Don’t you dare talk about my family!” Clarke shouts.

Before Clarke knows what happened, Glass lunges forward to punch Clarke in the nose. Her head slams back into the deck so hard she can feel her brain vibrating. Blood flows from her nose and into her mouth and she spits as much as she can out.

“Bring it on. I can handle a bloody nose,” Clarke says as she props herself up on her elbows. She figures if Glass wants to hurt her, she might as well go down swinging.

Glass lets out a short laugh, getting on her knees so she is level with Clarke.

“I see what Bellamy thinks he sees in you.”

“Thinks?” Clarke spits more blood to the side.

“You may be pretty with the whole blonde hair and blue eyes thing, but everyone has their faults.”

“Oh yeah? What’s yours?”

Glass stands, towering over Clarke as she kicks her in the side. Clarke rolls onto her side, away from the foot that kicked her, but Glass places a hand on her shoulder and forces her onto her back. Trying to keep the courage Octavia gave her, Clarke stares into Glass’s eyes with all the anger she can muster. Glass just shakes her head before bending back down to deliver an uppercut to Clarke’s chin. She tastes more blood as she bites her tongue because of the punch. Her teeth clash against each other and her bottom front teeth chip due to the impact.

“Mine is that I can be a little violent,” Glass says.

Clarke pushes herself off the ground and stands up. She spits some blood onto Glass’s face and waits for her retaliation.

With the most angry expression Clarke has ever seen, Glass wipes the blood from her face. Then, she takes a hold of Clarke’s arm; one hand just above her wrist, and the other just below her elbow.

“I’m fast, Clarke. If you haven’t noticed. I’d stop fighting if I were you,” she says, daring Clarke to do something stupid.

And that she does. Clarke is never one to turn down a dare.

“You may be fast, but you’re also stupid. You think there isn’t some sort of plan going on here that you don’t know about? You think you can actually get away with this?”

Taking place of the anger, an evil look appears on her face. She lowers Clarke's arm and stomps on it, her combat boot crushing the bones it slammed against.   

Clarke let out a scream.

"What did I just say?"

"I don't know, I'm a bit hard of hearing. Why don't you say it again," Clarke manages to say despite her heavy breathing.

Glass let's go of her arm and it flops to her side with waves of pain.

"You're the stupid one here Clarke. Bellamy is a coward, he's not coming to save you. I bet he has already packed up and left. Maybe he's in New York now, or Paris. He loved Paris."

"Oh did he love Paris because you weren't there?"

Maybe she's right... Where the hell is Bellamy...

Glass looks enraged and hostile. She moves her foot to sweep Clarke's feet out from under her. Falling to the deck once more, Clarke's head slams against the ground and black spots dance across her vision. She thinks she may have a concussion now, if she didn't already.

Everything hurts, aches, stings, or burns. Clarke doesn’t know how much longer she can hold on. Shouldn’t Bellamy have figured something out by now...

At this point, Clarke is almost ready to give up. Glass throws a couple of punches to Clarke's stomach. In a last-ditch effort to save herself, Clarke swings her arm at Glass. Her fingernails scratch Glass's cheek and she gasps from the pain. Clarke can vaguely see red under her nails, she must've drawn blood.

Clarke feels some pain in her arm, the broken one. Then, more pain in her stomach and back.

Maybe she can't do this...  Maybe her attempt to out sass Glass until Bellamy got there is failing. She can barely see anymore and is in more pain than when she woke up in the hospital after the accident. She doesn't want the last thing she thinks about to be her pain.

She thinks about the first Christmas Raven shared with her family. She wasn't expecting any presents under the tree for her, but being around family was better than staying at home for her. Clarke pictures herself running into Raven's room when she woke up, jumping onto her bed and exclaiming it's time for presents. She remembers how Raven slapped her leg like it was an alarm clock. How Raven groggily explained that it is not normal for 16 year olds to get up that early. How Clarke didn't even care.

She can smell the cinnamon rolls baking in the oven, a Griffin family tradition. The multicolored lights glow on the tree, causing the presents underneath to become green, red, and blue.

She sees the smile on Raven's face when she finds boxes labeled with her name. She can also see the giant pile of wrapping paper they left for her dad to clean up after opening all their gifts.

Her thought becomes so vivid that she can taste the icing from her cinnamon roll and the tart orange juice she drinks when it's all gone.

All of a sudden, her arm doesn't hurt anymore. Her nose has stopped bleeding. Her head doesn't hurt.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Glass shrieks.

"Fighting back."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter wasn't too much and that you all liked it. From here on out I will be really differing from the Evermore books.   
> And for those of you who have read the 100 books, I guess you know my feelings about Glass... (may or may not have skipped all her chapters)  
> Let me know what you thought :)


	14. I Had To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Bellamy deal with the aftermath of Glass's visit.

"I'm going, O!" Bellamy shouts for the third time as he walks towards the door of his hotel room.

"Bellamy, she'll hurt Clarke if you go," Octavia warns him.

"At this point I don't care. I can't feel either of them. I have to do something."

He runs to the stairs, knowing the elevator would take too long. He's in his car on the way to Clarke's house in less than a minute. He drives like a maniac on the way there. He knows there are no cops on the road to stop him and he weaves between cars in order to pass them. He changes all the red lights to green and speeds down the street.

When he finally gets there, he jumps out of the car and practically breaks down the door to get inside.

Seeing no one, he frantically searched every room until he sees blood on the back deck.

He stops in his tracks when he walks into the backyard.

He sees the pool water has been tinted red and Glass lays face down in it. Clarke lays on her back on the concrete beside the pool, dripping wet with a hand thrown over her eyes. He can see her mouth moving but can't hear anything.

Slowly, he walks over to her.

"My aunt is gonna kill me," she says under her breath.

"Clarke," Bellamy says, grabbing her hand. "What happened?"

She jumps at his touch, but then wraps her arms tightly around him when she realizes who he is.

"I took care of it, I guess..." she mumbles into his neck.

"Yeah but... I don't understand."

She springs away from him with a smile on her face, "Ok, first things first, I figured out how to manipulate things all on my own. Now I can heal myself too."

"Wait, what?"

"You can't heal yourself?" he shakes his head. "Ha! I'm a better immortal then you!"

He stares at her, looking into her wild eyes. If her mind was open, he knows her thoughts wouldn't be the most sane things he's ever heard... But all he can read is her facial expression. And she looks like she is about to burst.

"Are you ok?" he asks her.

"I took care of it, Bel."

He places his hands on her arms, "And what does that mean?"

"She couldn't figure out how to heal herself, so I just kept fighting back. She broke my arm like four times but, I took care of it." Clarke speaks so quickly, Bellamy thinks he's hearing things.

"What did you do, Princess?" he asks, calmly.

"I did what Lexa always taught me. Be quick and hit first. It was hard because she's so fast, but I did it. I beat her before she could kill me."

Bellamy helps Clarke stand and ushers her back towards the house, "Let's get you inside. Get you cleaned up."

"We have to clean out the pool, Aunt Susan is gonna kill me if we leave it like that," she protests.

"We can handle that later. You can open your mind back up again, if you want," he tries to sound helpful and not like the concerned soulmate who needs to get inside the other's head to see what's going on. He's worried.

"Oh, right."

It hits him like sudden blast, her thoughts.

_I had to. I had to. I had to._

_She was going to kill me. I had to._

_I got Raven those headphones she'd been wanting all year. My dad got her a laptop, saying she could use it for school. She was so excited. Mom burned the ham so we had frozen pizza for dinner before we all watched It's a Wonderful Life._

_I had to..._

He definitely should have stopped by earlier...

He takes her upstairs to her bathroom to wash some smeared blood from her face. He helps her wash her hair which is a little pink and smells of death and chlorine and he helps her find something comfortable to change into so he can wash those disgusting clothes she had on.

"Octavia," Bellamy calls, "Octavia!"

"Is everything ok? Woah..." Octavia says quickly while taking in the scene around her.

"Get Lincoln. We need his help. If he's still not letting you in, leave him a note. Tell him we need him."

Lincoln is fast, like Glass. He could run here from wherever he is fairly quickly. Bellamy needs his help to clean up. Someone should really stay with Clarke, and Lincoln is big enough to haul the body from the pool. They'll bury her in the cemetery like they did with any other immortal who dies. No one looks there for a dead body.

"How are you feeling, princess?" Bellamy asks as they sit on the couch together. He gently guides a brush through her curly hair like he used to do with Octavia when they were both still mortal.

"I feel great! Why?" she says.

"Um, you just had a pretty traumatic experience. It's ok to not be ok."

"Oh, Glass? Bellamy I'm fine really. I realized what I can do, I can heal myself! Sure, murder had to be involved, but she almost killed me. It wasn't like I just decided to kill someone today,"

_If I never see blood again, it will be too soon._

"You sure you're ok?" he asks, still a little skeptical.

She takes a deep breath and turns around to face him, "I will be. I've got you now."

He smiles and pulls her into his chest, setting her brush down on the coffee table.

They stay like that on the couch until Lincoln arrives; Clarke laying on Bellamy's chest.

Lincoln bursts through the door, determined look on his face.

"Octavia said it was urgent, what's going on?" he says when he sees Bellamy.

"Glass stopped by. Clarke here finally put her in her place. She's out back, in the pool," Bellamy says.

Lincoln looks confused until he walks around to eat sliding glass door that leads to the backyard. Then he understands.

"I got it," he says with a nod.

"Thank you," Bellamy replies.

\---

"When does your aunt get home?" Bellamy asks as he and Clarke eat some dinner.

"Usually after ten or eleven." Clarke answers.

"You can't tell her anything, Clarke. You know that right?"

"Please, she would ground me if she found out I was lying about being sick today. There is no way she can know anything that happened today," Clarke says.

Bellamy places his hand on top of hers, "I'm sorry all this happened, princess."

"It's better than thinking I'm a freak with psychic powers who will die alone. Seriously, Bellamy I’m alright.”

“Yeah, but you weren’t...”

“Everyone deserves a few hours of crazy after they fight someone to the death. I did what I had to do and I feel like the right side won here, Bellamy. Now can we drop it. I’d rather not dwell on this.” She looks to her food as she speaks.

Bellamy puts his finger under Clarke’s chin and forces her to look at him, “I could stay the night tonight, if you want.”

“Oh now you want to stay over,” she laughs and he gives her an innocent look. “You’ll have to hide from my aunt. Again, if she knew I was faking sick, I’d be in trouble.”

“You can hide me under your covers,” he says, pulling her onto his lap.

“I was thinking more like under the bed.”

“But there’s bugs under there,” he jokes.

She laughs before kissing him on the nose.

They finish their dinner before going to watch some tv. They lay on the couch until they hear the garage door open. Then, they bolt up to Clarke’s room. Bellamy hides under the bed and Clarke pretends to be asleep. They hear Clarke’s aunt come inside and walk upstairs.

“You feeling any better?” she asks quietly as she steps into Clarke’s room.

She slightly shakes her head while mumbling a ‘no’ and her aunt buys it.

“I’ll call you in from school tomorrow when I leave for work. Rest for you, and drink lots of fluids.”

“You sound like my mom,” Clarke says, remembering how her mother used to care for her and Raven when they got sick.

A small smile appears on Susan’s face, “Well after being her sister-in-law for twenty years, I picked some things up.”

Clarke knows her aunt is thinking about Clarke opening up about her mom. She never talks about her parents, Susan thinks they must be getting somewhere...

“Get some sleep," Susan says with a sweet smile.

"Will do."

When they hear Susan's door click shut down the hall, Bellamy climbs out from under the bed and lays beside Clarke. He wraps his arm around her shoulders and she rests her head on his chest.

"So, how did you learn to manipulate?" Bellamy asks in a whisper.

Clarke gets the biggest grin on her face. She caught a bit of bitterness in Bellamy's voice. He's jealous that she learned without him.

"I just focused on Netflix, maybe I'm just a natural," she says, teasingly.

"You know, it's kind of a turn on that you're picking up on all these skills by yourself."

"You're so weird."

He laughs, "No hear me out, see in my 399 years of life experience, I had never heard of immortals healing themselves. Imagine the potential..."

"What the fuck?" she laughs as she springs from the bed and darts to the other side of the room. "Bel that sounds creepy as hell."

"That's why I said it."

"You're messing with me?" He laughs as he nods. "You know it's not fair for my mind to be open and not yours..."

"Fine. Come back to bed and I'll open it," he says with his arms stretched out for her to climb into.

She doesn't need to read his mind to know what the smirk on his face means. She walks slowly back to the bed, straddling his lap when she gets there. He opens his thoughts to her again and she kisses him with a smile on her face.

_How grounded would you be if you're aunt found out about this, princess?_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And y'all thought Clarke wasn't going to fight back ;)   
> I would love to know what you all thought of this chapter, so feel free to leave me a comment.


	15. Poison & Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets some startling news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys were wondering why Bellamy didn't go help Clarke right away with Glass, he did that because of Glass threatening to hurt Lincoln. He didn't want to hurt his sister like that since she obviously means a lot to him. Bellamy showing up late was also a way for Clarke to realize that she can do things without him around all the time. (and yeah Bellamy is a little shady... but who doesn't love a redemption story line)

It is pure luck that Clarke's aunt didn't come to check on her in the morning. If she did, she would have seen a very naked Clarke cuddled up against a very naked Bellamy. Who, last time she saw him, was just Clarke's friend.

"I'm back bitches!" Raven exclaims as she appears in Clarke's room.

Clarke sits up abruptly, suddenly wide awake. She quickly wraps her comforter around herself.

"Raven what the hell?" she asks angrily in a hushed voice. She really doesn't want Bellamy to wake up right now. "Could you have picked a worse time to stop by?"

The look on Raven's face is pure joy. She is loving this situation. The more drama the better for the dark haired ghost.

"Oh I think I picked the perfect time." she says, not trying to be quiet whatsoever.

"Keep your voice down! Are you trying to make things more awkward?"

"Why yes I am," Raven gets a devious look on her face and it worries Clarke. "Hey Bellamy! Wake up! Clarke's doing jumping jacks without a shirt on!"

"Ew. And ow..." Clarke says quietly.

She looks to her right to see Bellamy beginning to stir. He looks downright adorable with a sleepy pout on his face.

"Who's yelling?" he asks groggily.

"That would be the ghost standing at the end of the bed," Raven says, happily.

Bellamy's eyes snap open as he rolls onto his back and sits up.

"This is the best day of my afterlife," Raven declares.

"Why are you still here? Sort of a private moment," Clarke says, looking between Raven and Bellamy. Bellamy laughs beside her and she nudges him, “Don’t encourage her.”

“Come on, Clarke, she’s just trying to have a little fun,” he says.

“Yes, thank you Bellamy. He gets it Clarke.”

With a sigh, Clarke flops back onto the bed and buries her face in her pillow.

“Alright alright, I’m leaving. Go back to your private moment,” Raven laughs before disappearing.

“I hate you,” Clarke mumbles into her pillow.

“Yeah whatever,” he says, trying to locate his clothes from the previous day.

“No don’t get up,” she says, grabbing his arm and pulling him back down to her. “I just want to lay here for a while.”

“Clarke?”

“Yeah?”

“There’s something we need to talk about,” he tells her, his tone all business.

“Well what is it? You’re scaring me, Bel.”

He sighs, looking at her with an apologetic stare. She’s not going to like what he has to say, but it needs to be said. She can’t stay here, not for much longer. He hates to break the news to her at a time like this, but they might not have another moment like this. One where everything seems good and happy. He is happy, and he knows she is too. He hopes this won’t change that.

“Clarke, we’re going to have to leave soon.”

“What do you mean leave? Because of Glass?”

He shakes his head, “No not because of Glass. We have to leave before people start to notice anything.”

“What? Why? It’s not like people change all that much between the ages of 18 and 22. I can’t stay until I’m done with college?”

“You can, but what are you going to do with a degree, princess? No one is going to hire someone who looks like an 18 year old to be a doctor. I know this sounds harsh, but it’s the reality of being an immortal. We’re nomadic.”

She stares at him for a moment before closing her mind to him. She wants to think this through herself, not with him hearing everything she comes up with.

“Hey hey, it’s ok, princess. You don’t have to do that,” he says, rubbing his hand up and down her arm.

“I’m thinking,” she tells him.

He is right... There is no real reason for her to go to college. She hadn’t really wanted to be a doctor before the accident, she just never had the heart to tell her mother that. But then her mother died, and Clarke wanted to attend medical school in her honor. She figured she would have the psychic thing down by the time she needed to interact with patients. But now she has no choice.

It wouldn’t be the worst thing if she didn’t go to college, she’d be with Bellamy and they would be happy together. She just never thought that the accident would make her change her life this much.

She knew she would go to college, get married someday and have a kid or two. Then, the accident made her rethink the last two, and she wasn’t even sure if she could have a child now that she is immortal.

Everything is changing so quickly... She’s not sure she’ll be able to handle all of it.

Looking to Bellamy, she sees a worried look on his face.

“It’s a lot to take in, Bellamy. You’ve had time to adjust, you know this life... I have a lot to leave behind.”

He smiles a small and sad smile, “When I met you, you thought completely different.”

“Well now I realize how much Miller and Lexa care for me. And my aunt too. I’m the only family she has left. I’d be leaving them all. I’d never be able to see them again.”

“It sucks, I know. But there are more people who care about you. You’ve got me, and my sister already loves you. Thalia’s not going anywhere, and you have Raven too. It’s a lot, but you have some time.”

She rolls onto her back to stare at the ceiling, “Yeah I have like a month. School's out pretty soon. What do I tell them?”

“I don’t know...” he says, honestly.

Clarke rolls back over and rests her head on Bellamy’s chest.

“Can we forget about this for a while? I want today to be a good day.”

"Anything for you."

\---

Bellamy and Clarke are sitting in a lounge chair on the back deck when Clarke's phone starts ringing.

"Hello?" she answers.

"Hey Clarke, why weren't you at school today?" Miller asks on the other end.

"Faked I was sick."

"Oh good, then you should come over and hang out with Monty and I."

"I'm with Bellamy," Clarke tells him.

"So, bring him. Monty is still begging to see him."

"It's true!" Monty yells in the background.

"Alright, we'll be over in a little bit," Clarke says before hanging up the phone. "We're going to hang out with Miller and his boyfriend, come on."

She stands from the chair and drags Bellamy up to her bedroom so she can change. Once she's dressed in something other than her sweatpants and a tank top, they head for Clarke's car and are on the road.

Clarke is glad to hang out with Miller and Monty again, she had a great time the last time they all got together. Plus, this time she has good news for Monty on the boyfriend front.

Driving to Miller's house is like second nature for Clarke at this point. They make it there quite quickly and head inside without a knock.

"We're here!" Clarke calls once they step inside.

Miller and Monty emerge from the kitchen a moment later and Monty gives Clarke a hug. She'd been so careful not to touch them the first time, she feels overwhelmed with all the new information now. Her head starts hurting as soon as she pulls away.

Knowing how she feels, Bellamy takes her hand in his, the tingling feeling replacing her headache.

"So this must be Bellamy?" Monty says, skeptically. They both know he's wary of Bellamy after he noticed Clarke's aversion to talking about him last time.

"Yep. I guess he's not that hot," Clarke says. "He's not too good to be true after all."

Miller, Monty, and Clarke laugh, leaving Bellamy with a confused look on his face.

"Inside joke, babe," Clarke explains.

They all laugh once more before Miller escorts them all into the kitchen for some food. Then, they head to the backyard. Miller lights the fire pit in the middle of the yard and supplies them each with some marshmallows.

"Do you guys do this a lot?" Bellamy asks.

"All the time," Clarke and a Miller say in unison.

"Monty," Miller says, nodding back towards the house. Monty stands, walking back into the house only to emerge a few minutes later with a bottle in his hands. He unscrews the cap before taking a large sip. Then he hands it to Miller.

Miller takes a swig from the bottle before offering it to Clarke.

"Clarke," Bellamy says firmly. _Don't._

She looks to him, pissed and confused, _Why? What's the problem?_

_Don't._

Turning back to Miller, she shrugs, "I have to drive back home. I really shouldn't."

He then offers it to Bellamy.

"I don't drink," Bellamy says.

"Why? You too uptight?" Miller asks.

"My mom was an alcoholic," he replies without missing a beat.

"Alright, more for us," Miller says with a shrug. Red mixes itself into Miller's already orange aura as he continues to drink.

Ignoring Bellamy's little outburst, Clarke has fun with her friends. They ask Bellamy a lot of questions and both are still a bit suspicious. Clarke feels a certain warmth knowing that her friends are looking out for her, protecting her. They've got her back.

Which will make it all the more difficult to leave them when the school year ends. She wants to tell them, Miller and Lexa, but she can't. Who knows how they would react... She would still have Thalia and Raven, but she loved Miller and Lexa. Lexa had been there when Clarke first came to school. She immediately friended the skittish blonde. And Miller had been the one to tell Echo and her friends to fuck off that day they wouldn't leave Clarke alone.

She left her old life behind so quickly, she hadn't even gotten a chance to tell Wells goodbye. She didn't want to do that with this life too... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this chapter, the next one is probably one of my favorites so I can't wait for you all to read it. I will probably post that one in a few hours once I edit it.   
> Feel free to leave me a comment, tell me what you like, what you didn't like...


	16. Things We Lost in the Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy shares some of his past, and Clarke says goodbye to her friends and family.

"What was that back there?" Clarke asks as she pulls out of Miller's driveway.

"I don't drink," he says simply.

"So I can't either?"

"It's not good, princess. It's addicting just like it is for mortals. And it's just as harmful."

"How would you know, you don't drink."

"I did. You know the red shit I have to drink all the time? I drank too much rum and I did too many drugs. I fucked myself up, Clarke. I do know. I know pretty well. It hurts, and it sucks," he snaps.

She looks to him as they hit a red light, searching her brain for the right words to say, "I'm sorry I-"

"It's fine, Clarke. I've long since gotten over it. It was over 300 years ago."

She can't help but wonder what exactly happened, she is curious as Thalia pointed out.

"I couldn't handle it," Bellamy says, knowing what she was thinking. "I was like you, I had no idea what was happening and was pissed. I had headaches all the time and didn't want to see the colors anymore. It was legal for me to drink back then," he looks at her and she can't help but laugh. "So I drank. I didn't get drunk like I used to. I just felt normal. I loved feeling normal again. But as you do, I developed a tolerance. I started hearing the lustful thoughts of the woman around me and seeing the disgustingly brown auras of the men chasing them despite all the alcohol.

"So when someone offered me drugs, I tried them. And they worked. For the longest time they worked. Then they didn't. I started feeling sick and I couldn't shake it. I couldn't see Octavia anymore and nothing felt real. It was horrible. Then, I found Lincoln and he helped me, showed me the nasty red drink and I got better."

"I'm sorry, Bellamy," Clarke says.

"It's ok," he says once more. "I just don't want you to make the same mistakes. I don't want you to get hurt."

Clarke looks to him and smiles before focusing back on the road, "Thanks, Bellamy."

Clarke pulls into the garage and they head inside. She goes straight to the kitchen, claiming she needs a salty snack after all those marshmallows.

"If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?" Bellamy asks, wrapping his arms around Clarke's waist.

"Greece," she answers quickly.

He smiles, "We'll go there first then. Like a honeymoon."

"We're not married," she points out.

"You planning on leaving me?"

"Maybe I'll find a super hot guy on the beach," she jokes.

Bellamy laughs, "I'd better watch my back then."

Suddenly Clarke's expressions becomes serious, looking at Bellamy with a purposeful stare.

"Could we make a different first stop?" she asks, almost timidly.

"What do you have in mind, princess?"

"I want to go back to Seattle. I want to see my friend Wells again."

She wants to cry just thinking about the friend she had to leave behind. She can't believe the fucker finally manned up and asked Sasha out. Raven says she spied on them a few times, she says they're happy.

Clarke wants to get that proper goodbye she missed out on because of the hospital's visitation rules.

"We can definitely do that," Bellamy says, resting his forehead against hers.

Clarke suddenly feels that sinking feeling, the one she gets when she thinks about back home. She hopes Bellamy won't notice but knows he will. He'll feel the metaphorical bricks hitting her as she once again realizes her parents are gone. He'll feel the punch in the gut when she thinks about how her father will never get to meet Bellamy, never get to give his approval or his blessing. He'll definitely feel the air being ripped from her lungs when she remembers all the things she missed back home.

"I was about to leave home," Bellamy begins, pulling Clarke from her thoughts. He knows where she was headed and hopes he can pull her back. She meets his gaze finally so he continues. "I was 18, ready to be on my own. But I couldn't leave my mom. She was by herself, and my sister of course. So I stayed awhile longer. The night before I was going to leave, the fire started. I woke up to my mom screaming, everything was so grey from the smoke. Octavia and I couldn't get out. We looked at each other and both knew. That was it. There was a calmness to it, and it still scares me to this day. We kept breathing in smoke and eventually I was outside the house. I first thought we did it, we got out. Then I realized the differences.

"My house was engulfed in flames that sparkled like rubies and topaz. The night sky was glittering and the crickets sang. It was gorgeous. That's how I stayed. I woke up a few minutes later. Some man had pulled me out. I was coughing and wheezing and looking everywhere for O. That's when I saw the roof had collapsed. She didn't make it. She came back to me a few days later and I have never been so happy. We never found my mom. We know she got out though. Maybe she went for help... I like to think she did."

Clarke brings her hands up to Bellamy's cheeks, giving him a small smile.

"Thank you," she tells him.

"For what?" he asks quietly, knowing that if he speaks any louder his voice will show how close he is to tears.

"Sharing that. I know how hard that was for you."

"Anything for you, princess."

“So where will we go after Greece?” Clarke asks.

“Paris?”

Clarke barks out a laugh, “No. Never gonna happen.”

“What? Why?”

“If we go to Paris, I will spend our entire time there reliving the concussion I got the last time someone mentioned that city,” she explains.

He looks confused.

“Glass told me how much you loved Paris."

"So France is out of the question," he agrees with a laugh.

\---

The end of the year gets harder for Bellamy and Clarke they don't get to spend much time together.

Lexa and Miller drag Clarke to a shitload of graduations parties, and Clarke thinks her headache may never go away. She craves Bellamy's touch, something to ease the pain.

Then, Lexa makes Clarke go shopping with her for college. Lexa is going to school to become a lawyer, so she has a lot ahead of her. Clarke helps her pick things out for her dorm room while trying not to pass out from all the thoughts and auras trying to strangle her. Lexa is completely shocked that Clarke isn't going to school, and her excuse is that she wants to see the world first. Traveling the world is a normal excuse for not going to college, isn't it?

They haven't seen each other in days when Clarke finally invites Bellamy over. They go shopping for a dress for her to wear to graduation. Bellamy is just glad she won't be wearing a hoodie.

"When we're on our own, will you still wear hoodies?" he asks her.

"I guess not. I wore it to keep people away, stop people from noticing me, stop people from coming near me. But now I have you. I won't need to hide away anymore."

"Aww," he says before kissing her.

Bellamy does not attend graduation seeing as he was only a student there to get close to Clarke. But he meets her at her house afterwards. She complains about the excessive amount of pictures her aunt took, but Bellamy reminds her that she will want to look back on this someday.

"Do you have old pictures? From when you were younger?" Clarke asks.

Bellamy takes out his keys and holds up a flash drive that is on the key ring.

"It's all on here," he tells her.

"Can we look at it?"

He smiles, "When we get to Seattle."

A week later, they're headed to visit Wells. Clarke called him and he was elated to know she is coming home. She won't admit this, but she cried while they talked on the phone. She is so excited to see him again.

Clarke is also dreading leaving, because she will have to say goodbye to everyone she loves.

Her aunt is first.

"Have fun in Seattle, sweetheart," she says as she grabs Clarke in a hug.

"I'll miss you, aunt Susan. Thanks for taking me in," Clarke says against her shoulder.

"You're family, Clarke. I'd do anything for you." She pulls back from the hug and smiles at Clarke. "You come back and visit after this crazy trip around the world."

Clarke feels her chest get tight, her mind closes automatically. All she can do it nod as the tears start to flow. She wraps her arms around her aunt once more before they leave.

They then drive to Lexa's to say goodbye. Clarke hugs her friend, not caring about the feelings and thoughts she gets along with it. It had been unavoidable with her aunt, but Clarke chose to hug Lexa.

"You'll make a great lawyer," Clarke tells her.

"Thanks. Send me any good pictures you get from your trip."

Clarke nods with a smile, "Will do."

"Why are you all emotional?" Lexa asks.

Clarke lets out a sad laugh, "I won't see you for a while, and I'm used to seeing you everyday. I won't be easy."

"I'll be just a phone call away."

Clarke knows Bellamy won't like that she's calling her old friends, but who cares. Her voice won't give anything away. She tells Lexa that it's a deal and they're off to Miller's.

"I'm gonna miss your car," he says. "We had some good times."

Clarke laughs, "She'll miss you too. Who else is going to spill an entire frappucino all over her seats?"

"It was one time!" Miller chuckles and looks at Clarke will a smile.

"You're still going to call me all the time right? I need all the drama filled updated," Clarke asks.

"Of course." Is all he says.

Clarke doesn't know what's gotten into her, but she hugs Miller too. He laughs and hugs her back.

Miller tells her that he'll miss her, and Clarke tells him the same. He also tells her not to get into too much trouble on her trip, and she assures him she will keep safe. Miller then hangs her a bag and tells her to open it once she gets home. She doesn't tell him that she's not going home. Not ever.

After Miller gives Clarke one last hug, she and Bellamy are off to the airport.

Once they're in the car, Clarke opens the bag and takes out what's inside.

"Oh my god," she says, her voice betraying the brave face she's trying to put on. She stares at the thing in her hands and starts crying.

"What is it?" Bellamy asks, concerned.

"It's a sweatshirt. One without a hood. He got it when his family went to Disneyland," she tells him as tears stain her cheeks.

Clarke knows leaving is for the better, they cannot risk anyone finding out. She will most definitely stay in touch with Lexa and Miller even if Bellamy is a little wary of it. She'll miss them like crazy. She'll miss home.

But now she has Bellamy, and Raven, and Thalia too...

Maybe she just needs to redefine the word 'home'.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know those goodbyes were kind of lame, but if I went into any more detail with them this chapter would have been three times as long and very wordy. So I just wrote the highlights.   
> I am quite sorry that I said I would post this chapter earlier... I got carried away with school registration and taking care of my friend's dog while they're away. Hope the chapter is good enough to make up for it.   
> Feel free to leave me a comment to let me know what you thought.


	17. Seattle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Bellamy visit Wells.

The airport is packed, and Bellamy grabs Clarke's hand to keep her from getting too overwhelmed. He says that with time she will get used to the thoughts, and she can't wait until the pain passes.

They board their plane and Clarke tries to think of this as a new beginning rather than an ending, no matter how cheesy that sounds.

The flight doesn't take long, but Clarke can't help but think of the last time she was on a plane.

She had barely healed from the accident, but doctors discharged her anyways. She had crutches to walk and a cast remained on her left leg. The colors had been so new back then. She didn't know what it meant to see her aunt surrounded in yellow, or the flight attendant covered in red.

Now here she is, she's come to grips with what she is. She knows how to use her powers and knows why that attendant was so red.

She wears Miller's sweatshirt and plays with a hole in the sleeve while they make their way to Seattle.

\---

Wells is there to pick them up once they get out of baggage claim. Clarke drops her bag beside Bellamy and runs to hug her best friend.

"I fucking missed you so much," she mumbles.

"I fucking missed you too," he replies.

Clarke pulls back from the hug and pushes Wells's shoulder playfully, "You and Sasha, huh?"

"Yeah... I figured after all the time we'd spent dancing around it, I'd ask her out."

"Good for you, Wells."

Bellamy walks over to them and snakes his arm around Clarke's waist.

"Wells, this is Bellamy," she says with a smile.

Wells looks at him, skeptically. What is it with her friends and not trusting Bellamy at first...

"Nice to meet you, man," he says finally.

Bellamy returns the greeting with a handshake, then they all get into Wells's car and head back to his house.

"Dad's at a conference for the city council, so we've got the house to ourselves," Wells says as they pull into his driveway.

Bellamy is almost shocked by the size of his house. He thought Clarke's aunt's house was big, but this is another story... And Bellamy has seen some big houses in his 399 years.

They walk inside and Wells sets their bags in the guest room. Then, they all go into the living room to catch up. This house brings back so many memories for Clarke. She remembers all the barbecues her family had at the Jaha house. And all the times she and Wells went swimming in the backyard. The times they pretended they had a cooking show as they helped his mom make their lunch. She remembers homecoming freshman year, and how she came to Wells's house to get ready.

"I'm sorry Wells, for not talking to you sooner," Clarke says.

He waves his hand dismissively, "Don't worry about it. You were grieving. I understand."

Clarke smiles.

"So you two are going on some around the world trip?" Wells asks.

"Yep. Somehow this one convinced me to accompany him,” Clarke says, jabbing her thumb at Bellamy.

“This is crazy, just like you Clarke to go off on some crazy adventure,” Wells laughs.

“Yeah, I’m more be when I’m with Bel,” Clarke says, smiling at Bellamy. “So tell me how everyone else is doing.”

“Well me and Sasha are doing great, her dad still scares me though. Uh, Finn got expelled right after you left. He threatened this guy with a gun, at school. Finn said the guy had said something disrespectful about you, so he went off on him...”

“That’s just creepy... Raven and I dodged a bullet with that one. Literally it appears,” Clarke says, regretting it immediately. Raven is the friend she lost, at least here she is. She should sound sad and glum when she talks about Raven, not making jokes like Raven doesn’t pop in to ruin post coital cuddling with her boyfriend.

Wells chuckles, “Yeah you really did.”

 _He didn’t seem to notice._ Clarke just dodged another bullet. Didn’t she?

“So Bellamy, you where did you go to before you attended Clarke’s school?”

“Tons of places. Italy, Boston, China...” Bellamy replies, and Clarke wonders where he’s going with this. “Military brat,” he lies.

“So really you’re just going to show Clarke around on this trip?” Wells asks and they all laugh.

For the next few hours, they all just talk. It is so nice for Clarke to catch up with her oldest friend. She loves learning about how he’s changed, even if she has to lie to him about how she’s changed. Doesn’t she?  Wells asks Bellamy a lot of questions, being rather protective of Clarke. She, once again feels blessed to have such caring friends.

When they all start to get hungry, Bellamy says he’ll go pick them up some dinner while they stay to catch up some more. He gives Clarke a quick kiss before he’s out the door. He takes Wells’s car after Wells throws him the keys. Wells said he would go instead, but Bellamy insisted.

“Oh my god, Clarke. Wait here, I have something to show you,” Wells says, disappearing up the stairs. He comes back down not a minute later and hands her two small rings made out of twigs.

“No way! Our wedding rings! How did you find these?” Clarke asks.

“They were in the time capsule. My dad was planting a tree in the backyard and dug it up. Those were in there.”

Clarke laughs, remembering the wedding like it happened yesterday.

She and Wells had been friends since birth; their mother’s had been friends while they were pregnant. They spent almost all of their time together, even more so after they became neighbors. When they were both seven, they knew they would spend the rest of the lives as best friends. And they had always heard their parents refer to each other as their best friends, so why shouldn’t they get married?

Wells made the rings one day and proposed to Clarke at dinner with the Griffin’s.

The next day, Clarke marched over to the Jaha residence wearing a pair of white capris and a white tank top, her hair pulled back in a french braid.

The two said ‘I do’ in his backyard and slipped the rings onto each other’s fingers. They went to the park across the street for their honeymoon and Clarke’s father gave them ice cream to celebrate when they got back to her house.

“Mind if I keep this?” Clarke asks. It might be the only thing to remember Wells by.

“Of course. I made it for you,” he offers her a sweet smile.

“I guess I’ll have to tell Bellamy that I am a taken woman,” she says with a laugh.

“What will I tell Sasha?” Wells exclaims in fake panic.

They both burst into laughter, real laughter. Clarke can’t help but think this is the first time she’s felt happy in days. Leaving her friends and only remaining family member was hard. Does she really have to leave Wells? Would it really hurt to tell him? He won’t tell anyone if she asks him not to...

“Wells?” Clarke says, suddenly getting serious.

“What is it?”

“If I tell you something, will you _promise_ not to tell anyone?”

He leans forward in his seat, taking her hands in his, “Is something wrong, Clarke?”

“No, I just need to know that you won’t tell anyone.”

“Anything for you.”

She sighs, knowing Bellamy won’t like this. But she can’t lose anyone else. Not now.

“I’m immortal.”

He looks confused, “What?”

“Bellamy and I, we’re immortal. I died in the crash and came back. I know I probably sound crazy as hell right now, but I wanted to tell you the truth.”

“You’re not joking?” she shakes her head. “Holy shit, Clarke! That’s amazing!”

“You believe me?”

“Why shouldn’t I?”

Clarke laughs, it feels like a weight has been lifted from her shoulders.

“Bellamy won’t like that I told you, but I have already lost everyone else. I couldn’t handle losing my husband on top of everything,” she grins at him, waiting for him to laugh.

He does before standing to hug her.

“You can tell me anything, Clarke. I’m here for you,” he says against her shoulder.

“I can also hear people’s thoughts,” she admits as they sit back down.

“You can?”

“Yes you just wondered if Bellamy can as well. He can, by the way.”

“Holy shit, that’s pretty cool.”

She sighs, “That’s one way to look at it.”

“Anything else you can do?” Wells is practically giddy.

Clarke nods, standing and motioning for him to follow her into the kitchen. She knows how much he hated watching those medical dramas with her, so she decides to go for the dramatic way to showcase her healing abilities.

She takes a knife from the counter and stabs herself in the side, wincing as Wells seems horrified.

Then, she thinks of the wedding and the chocolate ice cream they ate afterwards. She thinks of the time capsule they buried when they were thirteen and Clarke was mad that Thalia canceled their sleepover plans. They put all kinds of random things in that shoebox, including their rings and Clarke’s favorite beaded bracelet.

Wells watches in amazement and horror as the wound in Clarke’s side closes itself.

“Boom!” she laughs.

“What the fuck, Clarke!” he shouts.

She just laughs more, “I can heal myself.”

“So you choose to stab yourself?!” he can’t help but laugh now too.

“Sorry about the blood... I’ll clean it up,” she nods down at the small puddle of her own blood that pooled on the floor.

She walks to the closet to grab the mop and starts cleaning up the kitchen, figuring she should clean the whole floor while she’s at it.

“I’m back,” Bellamy calls from the front door. He brings the bags of food into the kitchen and looks just as horrified as Wells had when he sees the blood. “What the hell, Clarke?”

“Papercut?” she tries.

“No.”

“She got a little stabby,” Wells says from behind her.

They both laugh, Bellamy looks unimpressed.

“What is going on?” he asks.

“I told Wells...”

_You did what?!_

“Don’t be mad.” He won’t tell anyone.

_Clarke!_

_I don’t see that the problem is, Bellamy. He’s my best friend we can trust him._

Bellamy covers his face with his hand and sighs, _Princess...  You don’t understand what you’ve done._

“You know what? No. I know what I’m doing Bellamy.” She turns to Wells. “Could you excuse us for a second?”

He nods, giving Clarke a look saying he’s here for her if she needs him and she smiles in return.

“Look Bel, I have given up everything today. Literally everything. I can never see my aunt again, my two best friends will forever wonder why we lost touch because I can’t speak to them either. Wells is one of my best friends, I trust him with my life. He’s not going to say anything.” The tears she had been trying so hard to push away break through her icy exterior, running down her cheeks. “I have lost everything! You can’t let me have one friend? One comfort? You’re my forever, Bellamy. Can’t I have a mortal lifetime with just one person?”

Bellamy is at a loss for words. She continues to stare at him while she cries.

When he says nothing, she shakes her head and heads to the tv room where she _knows_ Wells is.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter. I have finished writing this series so there is only a few chapters left after this one and then the epilogue (which is really long).   
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this chapter, so feel free to leave a comment :)


	18. Seattle Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Bellamy spend some more time with Wells.

“So were you two having a conversation, like in your minds?” Wells asks when Clarke slumps onto the couch next to him.

“Yep.”

“That is so cool!”

“Right?” Clarke lets out a laugh, wishing she’d brought the food in with her.

_Princess..._

She looks to the doorway to see Bellamy standing there.

_Bellamy, it’s done. Nothing we can do now. I won’t apologize for doing something good for myself._

_Can we talk about this later?_

_Yeah, now bring the food and come sit with me._

Bellamy smirks before retreating into the kitchen to grab the food. Then, he heads back out into the tv room and sits beside Clarke on the long couch. They all grab their orders from the bags he brought and eat in silence while watching whatever is on tv.

“What is that?” Bellamy asks, glancing down at Clarke’s left ring finger.

“My wedding ring,” she explains. “Sorry I forgot to mention I’m married to Wells.”

“Bummer... Guess I came too late to the party...” Bellamy says with a sigh.

“Although, I feel we both have grounds for divorce,” Clarke states, looking to Wells. “Infidelity.”

“What? You cheated on me?”

“Sasha’s old treehouse.”

“Dammit! This isn’t fair, you can read my mind!”

Clarke laughs, “That’s it! We are over. I’m keeping the ring.”

“I don’t even want it back,” Wells fake pouts and turns away from Clarke.

“You two are so dramatic,” Bellamy observes.

They both nod and continue eating their food.

While they watched tv, they continued to talk and finish their meal. It really was nice being with Wells again. Clarke felt more at peace than she had in a long time.

When the clock on the wall read 1:17am, Clarke and Bellamy headed to the guest room down the hall from Wells's bedroom. Clarke had slept there many times when her parent were away. She knew the Jaha house like the back of her hand.

"Ok, we are officially off pause now," Bellamy says as he sits on the left side of the bed. He takes off his watch and puts it on the bedside table with his phone.

"Go ahead, say whatever you want." Clarke changes into her pajamas.

Bellamy sighs, "What you did was dangerous, Princess. I know you think you know Wells, but people can surprise you."

"Are you suggesting that Wells would betray me?" she asks coldly as she pulls a tank top over her head.

"You never know, Clarke. I thought Glass was on my side once..."

Clarke takes a deep breath, purposefully not getting into the large bed. It seemed bigger when she was a little girl. Her small body didn't even take up a fourth of the bed, now it seems much smaller as Bellamy lays in it.

"Don't you see where _I'm_ coming from here?" Clarke says. She turns around to look at herself in the mirror. Her fingers work to undo the braid she has in her hair.

"I know what you're going through, Princess. I did do this myself once."  

Clarke sits on the floor with her back against the wall, Bellamy has to sit up in the bed to see her, "Bellamy... I don't think you understand. Sure I have Raven and Thalia and they are definitely both two of my best friends, but this is Wells. Wells took me to freshman homecoming. He helped me convince my parents to let Raven stay with us. He was my first kiss, my first everything. He is like my platonic soulmate. I know for a fact that he will never betray my trust because I would never betray his. Yeah what I did was reckless, and probably stupid, but Wells has done nothing to deserve the loss of his oldest friend."

She quickly looks down to her lap once she's finished speaking, tears threatening to fall once more. Damn, coming home is emotional...

"Clarke," he says, hoping she'll look up at him. When she doesn't, he continues, "Come lay with me."

She shakes her head, exhausted.

Bellamy calmly gets out of the bed, walking over to Clarke and scooping her up into his arms. He carries her back to the bed and holds her close to his chest.

"It's alright, Princess," he says quietly. "This is new territory for me. I'm a little scared. Will you help me through it?"

Clarke lifts her head to look at him, searching his face. Bellamy is not the type to admit he's scared, he's the type to face it head on. When she sees that he's serious, she nods, resting her forehead against his.

"Anything for you, Bel."

\---

They wake up the next morning to the sound of music downstairs. Both getting out of bed, they head down to the source of the noise to investigate.

“Wells, what are you doing?” Clarke asks. They stand in the doorway to the kitchen watching Wells move around trying to cook breakfast. Bellamy comes up behind Clarke and wraps his arms around her waist, he also rests his head on her shoulder and lets out a yawn.

“Making food, what does it look like? Hope you like blueberry pancakes Bellamy.”

“Oh he doesn’t... Uh... He doesn’t really eat,” Clarke explains.

“Nonsense, my cooking is delicious. Way better than when you left.”

“It’s true man, sort of an immortal thing.”

Wells turns back to his batter, “More for us then.”

“Hell yeah!” Clarke says, walking into the kitchen to help Wells. Bellamy whines for her to come back into his arms and she ignores him, pouring some batter onto the griddle.

After a couple questions about why Bellamy doesn’t eat, he tells Wells about the red drink. Even showing off his magical abilities by making some appear.

They all eat their breakfast while trying to decide what to do that day. Clarke seemed excited to show Bellamy around her home town, so they decided to do that. After cleaning up their meal and getting dressed, they get into Wells’s car and head off on their drive around town.

Clarke sits in the backseat with Bellamy while Wells drives. She wants to be able to point things out to Bellamy without turning around to face him.

They drive by Wells and Clarke’s old high school, and the Starbucks they used to go to when they ditched class.

“Good to know you ditched before you met me,” Bellamy laughs. “I’m not as bad of an influence as I thought.”

“Oh yeah, Wells and I would ditch all the time. Raven would always come too.”

“What about Thalia?”

“Nope. She wouldn’t do it. Too much of a goody goody.”

Bellamy laughs again before whispering to Clarke, “And now look at her. She’s with Murphy.”

“Yeah that seems to be asking for trouble.”

“No joke.”

Wells breaks into a story about the time they almost got caught sneaking off campus and Bellamy can’t stop laughing.

Next, they drive to the house Clarke lived in before she was neighbors with Wells. She tells Bellamy about all the times Wells would ride his bike over to her house and they would hang out.

Bellamy loved to see the genuine smile on Clarke’s face as they drove around. Seeing her this happy made him happy as well. He held her hand as they sat in the car and she rested her head on his shoulder.

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out some yarrow, hanging it to Clarke.

“One day you will tell me what these mean,” she says.

“One day you will learn that you can google it just as easily.”

\---

After their drive around town, Clarke and Bellamy pack up their things and leave for the airport.

Saying goodbye to Wells wasn’t as hard as it was saying goodbye to Lexa and Miller, and especially her aunt. She knew she would see him again.

Part of her was glad that she didn’t have to let go of him, that she would be able to visit him again someday. But she also saw where Bellamy was coming from. He wanted to protect their secret, but also protect her. Wells would grow older, he would get married and have children... He would die eventually, and Clarke wouldn’t. She would watch him grown old, knowing she will lose him.

But she was willing to take that pain to make Wells happy. He does not deserve to lost Clarke, so she will be his friend until the end.

She told him to call her whenever he wanted to and she and Bellamy were off to the airport once more.

“I love you too,” Clarke says once they’re alone.

“What?” Bellamy asks, confused.

She hands him her phone and he sees that she did in fact google the meaning of the flowers he’d given her.

“You finally figured it out, Princess,” he laughs.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't even realize this until now, but this is the last chapter before the epilogue. The epilogue is sort of long, and I should be able to post in within the next couple of days.   
> I hope you all liked this chapter, feel free to leave a comment, they make me happy.


	19. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Bellamy start their travels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry once again that I forgot to let you guys know this series is ending so quickly. I totally thought there was like two more chapters... But I hope you all enjoy the epilogue :)

 

Greece was fantastic. It was a mixture of beaches and sex, and if you asked Bellamy, he would tell you that he never wanted this honeymoon to end.

On their last day there, Clarke sneaks up behind Bellamy and wraps her arms around his waist. She hands him some flowers and he turns to look at her, confused.

“What’s this?”

“Oh come on, you’re the weird guy with the flowers... You don’t know what these are?”

“Weird guy...” he says under his breath. “What are they, Princess?”

“That’s red salvia. You know what it means?”

“What?”

She grins, “Forever mine.”

“Aww, look who is being adorable,” he jokes before pressing his lips to hers.

They meet up with Thalia and Murphy in Argentina next, and Clarke has a lot of questions for her friend. She’s heard some things about Murphy from Bellamy and wants to ask Thalia about her sanity.

As they trotted along the streets of Buenos Aires, Bellamy held onto Clarke’s hand tightly. He kept the flowers she gave him in his pocket, and would use some magic to preserve them when they got back to the hotel.

It still hadn’t hit Clarke yet, the reality that was thrust upon her.

She kept repeating to herself that Bellamy was hers. Bellamy is all she would ever need. He is the man she loves. He is the person who she will be with for the rest of days, the one she will roam the earth with.

That was another hard thing for her to grasp, the world is hers. She can do whatever she wants, go wherever she wants... Maybe this immortality thing isn't so bad.

Argentina is great, but next they head to Australia for a change of scenery.

Clarke used to hate flying. To her it symbolized an end. Her first plane ride was the end of her old life. The end of her normalcy. The end of everything she loved and knew. The end of her family. Her flight with Bellamy to Seattle was better. Bellamy was there, and she knew it was a beginning for her. She's made a habit, or rather a tradition, of wearing Miller's sweatshirt whenever they fly. Flying is fun to her now.

From Australia to New Zealand, New Zealand to Portugal, smiles never leave the faces of Clarke and Bellamy. They're both so happy. Bellamy is amazed how much he loves having Clarke with him. He was fine when it was just him and O, but this is different. Better. Octavia still visits, all the time and accompanied by her new best friend Raven, and that makes him happy too. Clarke thought she would miss everything she left behind. She does. She misses going to Starbucks with Miller, and talking to Lexa about, well, everything. She still calls them once a week, and they both called to let her know they were settled into their new dorms. Clarke thought she would miss going to college. Her best friends say they love it. Miller says the parties are great and Monty is adorable when he's drunk. Lexa says she's made a lot of new friends and finally got enough courage to ask out that girl. She and Costia are rocking the long distance thing. The truth is, Clarke will always miss what she had. Now she knows she can't do anything about that.

It turns out that Clarke loves Europe. France was actually not that bad once they got past all the bad Glass jokes, and Madrid was way too much fun. They stayed there the longest out of anywhere. One month and seventeen days, to be exact. After Madrid, Copenhagen was pretty cool too.

Before either knew what happened, years had passed. 2015 came and went, leaving 2016, 2017, and 2018 not too far behind.

Technically, Clarke is 21. Much too young to get married by society's standards, but they find themselves returning to Seattle nonetheless. Wells makes a fantastic groom, and Sasha a beautiful bride.

Clarke does not feel jealous or resentful that she will never have a wedding, instead she makes it a goal to crash as many weddings as possible just to experience them all. She finds that she loves weddings. Especially when she stands at the front. Yes, Wells asked her to be his best woman and she wore a lot of makeup to look older so people wouldn't get suspicious. It was the most fun she ever had with Wells. So much better than their first wedding.

Clarke and Bellamy were also there six years later when Sasha died of cancer. Clarke held Wells as he cried. They even went back to her old treehouse and just sat there.

Everything slowed for those eight days they spent in Seattle. Clarke and Bellamy hid every time someone would come over to pay their respects, not quite looking 27 would definitely be sketchy and raise a few questions.

Once Wells seemed to be doing better, the couple was off. Their new destination was Colorado. Clarke wanted to do some hiking.

They stayed there for a while too, loving the isolation and quiet of small mountain towns. When winter came along with a few feet of snow, they headed to Arizona for some heat.

"We're real snowbirds," Clarke tells him as they board the plane.

"What's that?" he asks, confused. They sit in their seats and Clarke gazes out the window before turning back to Bellamy.

She smiles, "A snowbird is someone who leaves as soon as the weather gets cold, and goes somewhere warm."

"Oh, we are definitely snowbirds then."

"My mom used to always say that after Raven and I moved out, she and my dad were moving somewhere warm. She couldn't stand all the rain," Clarke says, smiling upon remembering all the times her mother would stomp inside, curse, grab an umbrella, and head back outside to her car.

"Then why did she live in Seattle?" Bellamy asks.

"For my dad. He loved the rain, said it calmed him to hear it beating against the window. She would do anything for him."

Bellamy places his hand on Clarke's knee, offering her a smile.

While his touches still send electricity pulsing through Clarke, she no longer needs them to get through a crowded airport or packed restaurant. She's learned to control what she sees, minimizing her headaches and making her a hell of a lot happier.

Turns out Lincoln is in Arizona as well, and they spend a lot of time with him. Clarke actually likes him. She vaguely remembers him stopping by the house the day Glass... moved on... But now that she is hanging out with him, she comes to realize how kind he is. He’s real sweet on Octavia, and Clarke thinks its adorable. They’ve got the star-crossed lovers thing going on and it’s more than a little heartbreaking.

Lincoln travels with them to their next stop; New York.

Clarke finds it overrated and they only stay there for a short while. This, however, is not due to choice.

The flight back to Seattle seems much too long and Clarke cannot handle if this is another ending.

She waits outside the hospital room, watching Well’s father hold his hand and cry. She’s never even seen the man upset before. He was all smiles when it came to Clarke and Wells, and now he’s here. Watching his son struggle to live while he’s hooked up to life support. Clarke learns he was mugged. They caught the guy who stabbed him, but that doesn’t lessen the blow of losing her best friend.

She sneaks into his room when his father steps out.

“This isn’t how this was supposed to go Wells,” she whispers, blinking away tears. “You were supposed to grow old, I was supposed to have time to prepare myself. I would be there when you turned 50 and we’d joke about us being old. You were supposed to make it to 70, 80 even. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. For god’s sake you’re only 30 years old...” She can no longer hold back her tears. Her sobs shake her body as she holds tightly onto Wells’s hand. “You can come back. I did, you can do it too. Please, Wells. Stay, for me.”

She’s gasping for air when Bellamy pulls her from the room by the arm.

“His dad is coming back,” he says urgently. He tries to bring her into the waiting room, but she bolts out the doors.

Bellamy follows her out into the parking lot and finds her crouched down behind their rental car. Tears stain her cheeks and seem to be unending. Her eyes are puffy and red and she’s still gasping and breathing heavily.

“He could have come back!” she sobs. “He could have come back and recovered and come with us.”

“Princess-”

“He’s gone Bellamy! He had no aura, he’s gone... He was my best friend...”

She jerks away when Bellamy tries to put his arm around her. So they sit side by side in silence, the only sound coming from Clarke as she continues to cry.

They left Seattle the next day. Clarke claimed that she couldn’t stand being there for a minute longer.

They traveled back to Madrid next. While Bellamy is out getting them some food, Clarke called Lexa and Miller on a group call.

“Clarke!” they both exclaim.

“We haven’t heard from you in, like forever...” Miller says.

“Yeah... Sorry about that. I’ve been traveling.”

“Still?” Lexa asks, laughing.

“Never really stopped.”

“Is everything ok?” Miller asks, knowing Clarke all too well.

“Wells died,” Clarke says quietly.

They both know who Wells is. Clarke rarely talked about her past to them, but she still talked.

They offer their condolences and both seem to agree that Clarke should drink, a lot. Clarke doesn’t say no to that. Soon she is drinking all the alcohol from the mini bar in their hotel room, laughing with Lexa and Miller about all the things they needed to catch up on.

Apparently, Monty convinced Miller to adopt a baby girl. Her name is Carly and she’s three. The way Miller talks about her makes Clarke happy. He sounds happy.

Lexa informs her that Costia died two years ago, but assures Clarke that she is doing alright. She loves her job more than anything.

“I get to argue with people all day, it’s like heaven,” is how she describes it to Clarke.

Talking to her friend’s again is just the pick up Clarke needed. The alcohol helps too. Bellamy won’t like it, but screw him. She’s grieving and stopped as soon as she felt normal again.

Lexa and Miller have to go after about an hour of talking and Clarke says goodbye happily. It is surprising to her that she actually feels a whole lot better after that phone call. She doesn’t want to cry anymore, and she is actually smiling. That smile only grows when Miller sends her some pictures of Carly.

Bellamy storms into the room soon after, “Clarke what have you done?!”

He stops in his tracks when he sees her smiling at her phone.

“I think I’m feeling better,” she says, offering him an even bigger smile. He sits beside her on the bed and drapes his arm across her shoulders.

“Yeah?”

She nods, “Yeah.”

\---

Clarke doesn’t realize until she starts to show, and even then she is confused and thinks she must’ve just gained some weight.

Nothing else seems off, until it hits her.

The test confirmed it and she is still confused. How can she be pregnant... Well she knows how, but not if this is possible.

She hands it to Bellamy and he looks baffled as well.

“Can this even happen?” Clarke asks.

“I have no idea... It’s never happened before...”

“So we are the firsts?”

He nods, smiling at her, “This should be fun.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys loved this series and the cliffhanger ending.   
> If anyone has an idea or prompt they would like me to write, I would love to write something for you so go ahead and leave me a comment.


End file.
